The Maiden and the Dragon
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: Four years had passed and a long forgotten past resurfaces in the memories of two people that may have the potential to shape their entire relationship into a whole new level. A Natsu x Wendy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys wiErD here. Here I am with another one-shot for my OTP. To be honest, this is one of my stories that were cast aside because of the two long-running stories of mine so I was on the brink in discontinuing it but I got an idea popping out. And thanks to that, I was able to revive this and have it finally published.**

 **Additional information: Poll is now open for one week before closing. View it in my profile and vote now.**

 **Have fun reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **\- The Maiden and the Dragon -**

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"Hey let's make a promise." the boy stood up from his feet as he looked to the descending sun._

 _The rays of the twilight sun illuminates the world one last time as it gives off its orange beauty before going out only to shine again for a brighter tomorrow._

 _"Promise?" The small girl who was just about the boy's neck turned to the boy as she sits comfortably at the soft grass field beside the boy._

 _"Yeah. Let's promise that we'll be together from now on when we meet again each other again." The boy proposed._

 _"But what if we forgot our promise?"_

 _"Then the one who forgot it will be punished 7 fold." The boy grinned at the girl. Soon afterwards, the girl stood up from her feet and face the boy's face._

 _"Then let's make that promise." The girl reached out her hand, lifting her pinky. The boy also did the same as both of their hands finally held each other and raised his pinky and started the said promise._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise." They faced the sunset while holding their tiny hands together in satisfaction._

 _Both wished for them to stay like this forever. The gentle breeze of the wind rustled their hair and both gave a giggle at each other seeing them happier than ever. They stayed quiet and watched as the sun arch vanished into the horizon and the last of its light was replaced by the darkness._

 _~gether forever~_

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

* * *

 ** _Present Time..._**

"Wendy. Wendy~" A familiar voice hummed in a silly manner, waking the bluenette from her slumber. Wendy slowly opened her eyes, lifting her head as it was rested on the table with crossed arms earlier. She gave a yawn as she tries to get accustomed from her surroundings.

"Oh. Hey there Mira-san." The blue-haired girl gave a tired greeting as she straightened her arms wide to get her body back into shape from sleeping.

"You've been sleeping for some quite time now." Mira asked worriedly.

The white-haired barmaid returned the tired reply with a warm smile. She was busy tending the bar with Wendy at the bar counter who was just sleeping earlier before waking her up. She was cleaning the mugs and cups while putting them to their designated place just behind her.

She was accompanying the sky dragonslayer earlier just moments ago when they both ran into each other while making their way towards the guild.

"Can I have a bottle of water?" Wendy asked the barmaid with the same tired look she wore ever since waking up.

"Of course, but are you okay? You are still tired even you got yourself a good sleep earlier." Mira asked with a slight frown in her face.

"Just had a strange dream." Wendy replied.

"Could you tell me about your dream." Mirajane continued on as she was behind the counter grabbing a bottle of water before going back and handed it to the thirsty dragonslayer.

"I can't seem to remember all of it." Wendy lied as she took a sip in between with the bottle in hand.

"Is it a good one or a bad one?" Mirajane pressed on.

"Can't say it either." was the reply. They were silent for a moment before Wendy decided to change the topic about her dream.

"Anyway, leaving that aside, do you know where are Natsu-san and the others?" The sky dragonslayer asked upon seeing the lack of a certain pinkette and the brawls and fights inside the guild. There were people around but it seems that the ones who were always the spark of the impending fight is not present.

Everyone is just lazing around talking to each other. Others scan the request board for jobs and some just rest in their tables taking the stress out.

"They just taken another job to pay off Lucy's rent. Apparently, she's the one who invited them to help her with her usual problem." Mirajane explained.

"Oh, is that so? Well I think I doubt Lucy-san will get her rent paid fully."

"What do you mean?"

Well it's because-" Wendy tried to finish but Mira took her place for it. "Natsu isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Wendy felt a cold sweat drip from her head as she thought about the pink-haired dragonslayer.

"Oh my. Are your intuition's getting that sharp?" Mirajane realized.

"N-No no. It's just it happens every time." Wendy reasoned her denial. It wasn't her intuition getting that sharp, she's just got used to the same situation where the celestial mage would panic so much all because of the rent. And her team's specialty never actually gave her the desired rewards in each of her jobs.

Finally realizing a lack of a white Exceed beside her, Mira tried to ask.

"Where is Charle?"

"She's just at home. She said she'll come to the guild later."

"That's. . . . . New. Usually, she walks beside you every time guys at your age tried to ask you out." Mirajane pondered in thought. Wendy jerked up from the table with a flushed face in shades of red.

"I-It's not like that Mira-san." Wendy again denied the barmaid's reason.

"Awww, don't be like that. I mean, look at you. You're like a beautiful maiden that ensnares a man's heart at first glance." The demon barmaid teased.

"I told you, I'm not like that. You're exaggerating too much." Wendy tried to curb her claim about her.

Her words doesn't seemed to enter the Strauss barmaid's thoughts as her imaginations of portraying the sky dragonslayer teen visualizes into a stunning beauty.

Four years can change a person. Eventually, Wendy has shown many improvements over the past years. She grown from an innocent and cute girl into a beautiful teen that still showed her youth. She gained height and is just about a few centimeters from Mirajane's height . She slightly gained womanly curves that shows her still growing years as a pretty girl. And because of that, even a few guys have fallen for her.

Charle made a great contribution on keeping what she calls them 'beasts' from her and somehow felt grateful but annoyed her in various ways.

Wendy sighed in depression knowing she can't snap the barmaid's thought that easily. No one can handle the task on getting her back from her fantasies or rather they don't want to. They don't want to get in the way of the Strauss demon-user especially when she's like this and Wendy reminded herself that's it's best to avoid it.

She was about to distance herself from the Take-Over mage when the guild doors slammed viciously open leaving cracks at the walls, getting all the attention from the guild.

There were some jumped out of their seat, others looked at the entrance to witness the commotion taking place and some ignored after hearing it as they expected this to happen as it was already normal for them to have that kind of thing.

Slowly five figures, including a small blue feline flying beside them entered to the guild, revealing the most powerful team in Fairy Tail, Team Natsu.

The team consists of five members, discarding the Exceeds. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy although the latter was resting the whole day so she can't join. Nothing has changed to these mages in these past four years. Natsu still retains his appearance with slight changes to his body structure.

He still has his explosive nature and his childish attitude which somehow the very sole reason, fights inside the guild start with no good reason. Gray still never changed including the inappropriate striping habit of his.

Erza and Lucy also never changed. The only thing changed to the celestial mage is her hair style which she had them cascade down her back just like the scarlet knight.

Wendy stared widely at the scene as they both make their way to her and into the counter.

"That was a great job. Catching that thief was no sweat. I got to burn a lot of houses today too. It's so good." Natsu gave a sigh of relief as he placed both hands behind his back wearing the same toothy grin even in those years though it ended when he received a deadly chop from behind by the celestial mage.

"No it is not! We almost spent our reward from those houses. We barely earned anything."

"Sheesh, don't be such a wuss. You're already being possessed by the lure of jewels Lucy." The energetic Exceed hovered over her before descending to his adoptive father. He then yelp in fear when he was given by a death glare from her.

"Horrible. You're horrible. Natsu, Lucy's being mean to me." Happy went over to his dragonslayer seeking protection from the mad blonde mage.

"Hey! don't be so angry with him Luc. You're too exaggerating." Natsu glared over to Lucy defending his Exceed but it wasn't effective to scare the celestial mage as she grabbed her whip and stretched it hoping for the two idiotic friends of hers to quiet down.

It did work though. Natsu felt a frightening chill entering through his spine knowing Lucy isn't into jokes today. He backed away carrying the frightened Happy at his arms to keep a safe distance from her. It didn't took long as they heard a laugh from the ice mage.

"Hahaha! Even you are now scared of Lucy. Seems like you reversely matured these years Natsu." Gray mocked as he saw the scene. It wasn't also too long before a fireball hit his face sending him burning and flying towards a crowd of people who were poor enough to be dragged into their little 'argument'. Furniture flew into different places hitting several guild members knocking them out cold. Gray immediately emerged from the debris with tick mark popping out in his head, completely pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Why you even ask that?" My problem is always you!" Natsu roared as he let go Happy and started making his way to the stripping mage.

"Wanna take this the hard way Flame-brain?" Gray threatened with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah! I've been waiting for it. I've been thinking of bashing your face to the ground until we get back to the guild."

Gray felt another vein popping out of his head. "Why you-" Soon after that, the ever famous brawl that Fairy Tail had the reputation for started in earnest with Natsu and Gray, punching their respective rivals with all their might.

"Look, Natsu and Gray are at it again." A member soon shouted to remind everyone.

"They never change don't they?"

"They're still like kids fighting over a candy even in these years. Gimme a break." Another member boasted in response earning the said mages to look at the condescending member of theirs.

Both quickly gave a nod and lifted multiple tables in their vicinity and tossed it to the mocking guild member. The tables crashed over the member spilling his drink somewhere that splashed to some hot-tempered member.

"The hell? Did you do this?" The man who got spilled by the drink stood up and faced some random guy taking the blame to him.

"Huh? Wanna go for it?" The accused guy stood up also and began their fight that fueled the brawl even more. Then a couple of misunderstandings left others to join the fray and some dragged into it.

"Real men talk with their own fist!" Elfman's manly statement voiced over the guildhall until he was met by a double uppercut to the chin sending him to who-knows-where.

"SHUT UP ELFMAN!" Both Natsu and Gray roared as they finished getting the annoying Beast Take-Over mage from their fight. It was a normal day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu got into his seat with Wendy and the rest of his friends at the counter murmuring about blaming and cursing Gray in between.

Wendy had to heal his injury that he received from Erza earlier. Eventually, the fight subsided when the Titania stepped in and grabbed the two mages who started it all by their hair and smacked them together and got a brief lecture from her afterwards.

"I'm sorry Wendy for you to heal me again." Natsu apologized sincerely. Everytime he got himself into a fight, Wendy rushes by his side healing his injuries received after it.

"I don't mind at all Natsu-san. I trained to strengthen my Sky Magic by healing everyone in the guild." Among from those members of her guild, the fire dragonslayer is the one she heals often.

"Yeah. You're getting the hang of it. You're awesome Wendy." Natsu remarked the sky dragonslayer who slightly blushed and thanked him for the praise.

"Oi oi! How about me?" Gray complained while tending his injuries alone.

"Oh for crying out loud, give the poor girl a break will you? When will it be the day that you two don't fight each other?" Lucy cried in irritation before grabbing the Wendy close to her with her protective hands against the two.

"When he leaves me alone!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison pointing fingers at each other with shooting glares before butting heads again. Lucy face-palmed in depression seeing there's no way that day is coming.

She let go of the blue-haired teen, putting her hands at her shoulders.

"Listen Wendy. You don't have to overexert yourself." The blonde girl pleaded with complete concern for the sky maiden's well being.

"It's fine really Lucy-san. I'm used to it."

"But still-" She was interrupted when another voice cut through their conversation, opposing her supposed advice to the sky dragonslayer.

"Let her do what she wants." Everyone turned to where the voice emanated only to see Charle with arms (paws) crossed below her chest.

"Charle!" Wendy exclaimed upon seeing her Exceed partner.

"She's already grown up. You can't stop her from doing what she wants. She's not the same girl in the past four years wearing that shy demeanor. She's changed. That's all there is to it." Charle sighed as she walked towards them with her a little crestfallen at her friend's sudden changes. But she's happy from the inside. At least she knows that she can be finally independent and can take care of herself without her help. Only she can do now is support her whenever she needs it.

Feeling the need to remind the sky dragonslayer her usual question. "So how many guys asked you out today?" The white cat asked changing her sweet smile into a serious one.

Wendy's face suddenly got flustered mentioning the topic she doesn't want to hear again. Lucy, and Erza joined in with grinning faces. Natsu sat there confused.

"I told you, there's no one askin-"

"Excuse me. Is Wendy Marvell here?" A boy just about 18 of age and just about Natsu's height interrupted the group's conversation getting them to turn to the boy with shocked looks.

Wendy who somehow heard the mention of her name scooped behind her friends and decided to answer.

"Umm. Are you referring to me?" The sky dragonslayer pointed her finger at hers while looking at the boy. After stating who she is, the boy didn't have time to hesitate and immediately bowed down before them or rather to Wendy.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" The boy shouted getting that part dug through everyone's minds. Onlookers who heard of the shout turned to them with troubled and pitied faces. Even Lucy and the others except for the bewildered Natsu also gave the boy a troubled look.

"Perfect timing."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is he trying to kill himself?"

"Oh my~" The very same voice that woke Wendy from her slumber emanated from the group in a gleeful manner revealing a certain demon barmaid who went over to the group only witnessing an untimely confession.

"Another confession for you Wendy. How cute~" Mirajane squealed in delight. Lucy, Gray and Erza felt a cold drip flowed their heads.

'At least read the atmosphere Mirajane' All thought in unison as they slightly beginning to feel a intimidating aura creeping from a certain cat.

"Umm. Keith is your name right?" The demon barmaid asked the teenager mage.

"Y-Yes! Keith Ravenflow." The boy quickly answered.

"I do appreciate your confession to Wendy. It was cute and romantic but you just confessed at the wrong time and uhh-" She stopped for a moment still wearing a forced smile in her face and leaned to his ear whispering something.

"If you value your life, I suggest you ran away because-" She was too late for her warning as they both felt a tremendous aura coming from Charle with a very unrelenting look and focused only to him specifically. He felt a chill crept throughout his body seemingly assuming that this is the thing that would really endanger him if he stayed longer.

"Hoh. How brave of you to confess to Wendy while I'm around. You had quite the nerve to say that in front of me." Charle growled angrily as she held a bat with multiple nails attached to it beside her. No one needs to know where it came from.

The boy backed away with instinct knowing the thing is meant for him. Lucy and the other sweatdropped at the unfolding scene.

"Hope you're ready 'cause I'm not letting you go without having a taste of this." The white Exceed readied her bat with creepy eyes looking intently at him.

"I'm sorry!" The boy apologized as he dashed away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charle followed the boy giving off chase. Everyone watched as Charle and the boy chased around with the former holding a deadly weapon at hand.

Some prayed for the boy's safety.

"I almost pity him though. He had the courage and all." Gray consoled.

"Well he did it at a wrong time." Lucy reasoned.

"I don't get it." Natsu spoke still confused.

"It depends if Wendy accepts it or not." Erza continued, ignoring Natsu's bewilderment as she had an important matter at hand and now both of them including Mirajane, excluding the dense fire dragonslayer who was at his chair processing thoughts, leaned from the table over to Wendy.

The sky dragonslayer teen blinked for a few seconds not knowing what's going to happen.

"Umm. Why are you guys staring at me?" Wendy halfheartedly asked.

"Are you going to accept it or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"The confession of course."

"It's your choice to go out with someone don't you?" Mirajane questioned her.

Wendy on the other hand was unsure what to do. She never answered any of them because Charle always answered everything on her stead. There were some cases that ended up with her beating them up. She really didn't took a mindful of it since she didn't experience it.

One more that bothered her to stop was the dream earlier. What was that about? She could have swore she remembered something about a promise. And that's why she lied to the barmaid earlier to keep it in secret.

"I can't" Wendy murmured.

"What?" All spoke in unison.

"I can't... I just can't." Wendy spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"So you rejected him but why?" Erza asked pressing more questions to the blue-haired teen.

"I can't. I promised him."

"Promise?" Everyone took a gasp shock except for a smiling barmaid with sparkling eyes hearing the mention of a promise.

"Him?"

"Who's him?"

Wendy suddenly learned her errors and frantically took it all back of what she said. Clumsiness is her specialty. One of those personalities she never let go for these past four years.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Wendy denied but Mirajane didn't buy the excuse. She smirked evilly as she have gained vital information for her love gossip. Different thoughts went past the barmaid analyzing the bluenette's words at the mention of a boy before concluding her assumption making her gasp in surprise covering her mouth.

"Don't tell me that you had a secret love-affair?" Mira spoke in realization. Everyone comically went down to their chairs leaving only Mira and Natsu sitting up straight.

"What's a love-affair?" Natsu scratched the back of his head and at the moment later, Lucy and the others emerged from their chairs and suddenly jolted up in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"No! I-It's nothing like that I swear." Wendy tried to reason but she didn't seemed to curb their thoughts about her.

"Aww. Don't be like that Wendy. We're not taking him away from you just so you know. We just wanna know about him." Mirajane cooed. It's not only her thinking the same thing.

Behind the barmaid was the mighty scarlet dozing off to her fantasy world. Novels she read from Levy seemed to be taking effect of her thoughts. Lucy and Gray had the urge to stay away from the daydreaming Erza.

L-Love-affair? S-S-ecret?" She whispered.

"Please you have to believe me. There's no such thing as a love affair. . . ~~ There's no such thing. . . ~~" Wendy's face flustered about the topic.

She wasn't into that kind of thing. Her shy demeanor always made her to withdraw or lose at the conversation. Mirajane could see her embarrassed more than ever.

She was cute this way. She decided to ease up the conversation.

"It was just a joke Wendy." Mira revealed. Wendy blinked a few moments before realizing it. Everyone also followed including the dreaming scarlet.

"So mean Mira. And there i thought Wendy was having that kind of thing." Erza sighed in depression quickly changing her appearance. She was just vulnerable earlier now she instantly turned back to her usual stoic behavior.

"Me too." Gray supported.

"Sorry just assuming." Mira chuckled and put up a teasing smirk at everyone. Then a couple of laughs followed after that with a still confused Natsu sitting there trying to catch up with their topic.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Natsu asked.

"You're hopeless Natsu." Happy replied while grabbing another fish to eat.

* * *

 _ **Outside the guild...**_

"That was fun everyone!" Lucy beamed seemingly exhausted from the day's work. She and other members of the team were already at the other side between Wendy and Natsu together with their own respective Exceeds. Apparently Natsu and Happy's home were on the same direction as Wendy and Charle so it's quite usual for them to go home together.

"Take care Lucy-san." Wendy smiled as she waved to the group who were going home on the other end.

"You too. Wendy!"

It only took a few moments before Wendy put her hand down and watch the group disappeared into distance. She then turned towards Natsu and the others.

"Let's go Natsu-san."

"Sure." came out a happy reply.

The two dragonslayers began to walk together beside each other while their Exceeds floated a few meters in front of them talking as usual. It was quite a relief that Charle is openly welcoming Happy to converse with her. She has become accustomed to it although she still couldn't stand his love for fish. Secretly, Wendy knew what Charle really feels about Happy but she don't have the courage to say it so they're stuck. She was rooting out for her and hoped for her best wishes is they finally realized their feelings with each other.

How envious of her.

Meanwhile, Wendy had to deal about her dream and the promise she made with someone years back. That's the same reason why she can't really push her relationship like Charle does. If people would've heard about her reasons, they would've said to move on. But it is no easy matter for her. She was too sensitive about the promise and she felt like she wanted to fulfill that promise.

"Wendy... You alright? You've been staring at nothing for awhile now. Is something bothering you?" Her thought were cut short as she heard Natsu expressing her concern for him.

"Umm. Uhhh. N-Nothing at all Natsu-san. I was just thinking about something."

"Are you feeling down because we didn't have the chance to take you on a job earlier?" Natsu asked making the sky dragonslayer to look back at him with a relieving smile.

"It's nothing like that Natsu-san."

"Oh I see. I was worried that you might feel that way. If you want, I could go on a job with you alone if that's okay with you."

"You don't need to Natsu-san. It's fine. Like I said, I was trying to remember something." Wendy sheepishly replied. That's one thing that could slightly bother her about Natsu. He's far too considerate and worried at others which is nice but kinda annoying in some cases.

"What do you remember? Can I ask?" Natsu beamed. Wendy hesitated but smiled afterwards. Since it's Natsu, she won't mind.

"Well if you insist." The sky dragonslayer teen breathed deeply before telling him about her dream.

"I had a dream..."

"What kind of dream?" Natsu stupidly asked.

"Well it was more like a memory that I remembered."

"I'm confused. So a dream is a memory?"

"Yeeeaaahh." Wendy forced an agreement since they won't be going anywhere if Natsu keeps asking.

"It was a long forgotten memory. I made a promise with a boy when I was kid."

"Promise?"

Wendy nodded as she continued her story.

"Grandeeney was out at that time looking for food so I was alone in the forest. I got bored so I decided to get out and see the world even just a little." Wendy could sweatdropped as she took a brief look at her friend listening very carefully at every word she says.

She coughed before resuming.

"Then I realized that I was lost and I don't know my way back to the forest where me and Grandeeney lived so I cried."

"That was sad." Natsu sadly spoke but then turned curious. "So how did you get back?"

"I was found by a boy a little taller than me. I couldn't remember his face very well but I can still remember the times we did during that day. He told what's wrong and I told him I lost my way. It was then he decided to help me find my way back which I was happy because he was the first person I met with such a kind heart aside from Grandeeney. We played while finding our way back we ran and sometimes played in a pond."

Wendy smiled in thought of the memories she had before.

Natsu could only smile for her.

"That guy seemed like a good person."

"Yeah he is."

"So what happened?"

"Oh yes. After we played with each other, we rested in a field because we're tired. It was beginning to get dark that time and we finally found the route back to her forest. Then he said he's gonna go now since he had his own home somewhere. I was slightly sad because he's going home too and I don't know how far his home was. So we took our time in the field and that's when the boy said about the promise."

"So what's the promise?"

"The promise is that we'll be together forever when we meet again someday?"

Natsu could only widen in surprise about the promise. How nice of her to keep a promise after all these years? And she still held unto it. What a kind girl she is. He could only hope for her reunion with that guy whom she's talking about. He also wanted to punch him for making her wait though.

But damn, that was a story. No wonder Wendy was having hard time.

"That was good story Wendy. I'm moved." Natsu cried comically.

"It's not a story though." Wendy sweatdropped.

"But it was a very precious one. So precious that I held on to that promise after all these years."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. She was really that faithful to her friend.

"Sorry." He sheepishly apologized.

"Well it's not your faul- Kya!" Wendy panicked as she lost her footing and fell down face-down. Natsu widen his eyes looking like white saucers as he saw her fell down the ground comically. That's gotta hurt.

"Owwwie." Wendy slowly lift her head from the ground as she touched her face gingerly. It was painful. Clumsiness at its finest. Happy and Charle had to look back at them and saw Wendy on the ground. They sweatdropped.

Figures. That's Wendy for you.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Natsu asked worriedly as he reached out his hand to help the bluenette teen to get up from her knees.

"Thanks Natsu-san." She proceeded and held his hand. As her hand touched his, a flash of her memory suddenly came back strong as the blurred images of her dream became slightly clear widening her in surprise. It was then Natsu also felt the same sensation as his mind went back to the forgotten memory.

'W-What is this?' She thought in disbelief as the memories of her promise years back came rushing to her.

 _'Let's make a promise..."_ The voice of the boy sounded her mind as she looked at the memory and slowly lifted up to see the shadowed face of his. Then the shadowed face vanished revealing a young boy with an innocent face. His face was fiery and beaming down at her cheerfully. She quickly saw the spiky pink hair as the images became clear to her.

Huh? What's this? H-How did this happen? I-It can't be-

She couldn't process everything as the younger version of the boy slowly faded and turned her back to the present revealing a shocked Natsu infront of her. She remembered now. The boy from her dreams and the same boy she met during those years. There's no mistaking it.

It was Natsu.

Wendy looked at her for a moment as Natsu does the same. He seemed to remember something like her. Their eyes never left each other and they stopped their movements as their hands clasped with each other with Wendy looking back at him with wonder. Her back was rested on the ground with her upper body slightly supported by Natsu's grasp from her hand while the fire dragonslayer knelt stopping his movements as the two gazed at each other in a daze.

"NA...NA...TSU..." Her words trailed off like she was in a state of trance.

"W-Wendy..." Natsu spoke out her name softly as he saw Wendy's eyes beginning to tear up..

"Together forever...7 fold..." Natsu unknowingly mumbled and Wendy heard it.

She could only widen in surprise as he heard him say the same consequence the boy had told her when she was a kid. She didn't even mentioned the punishent. How did he know about that?

So it was him. After all this years. She didn't even noticed him being the one.

They were about to speak at the same time as their mouths began to open when-

"Soooo. Are you two gonna stay like that or what?" Charle spoke in front of their moment with her paws on her hips seemingly upset. Happy was behind trying out his most common impression whenever a situation like this happened before him.

"I think she liiikkkkeesss you!"

There he goes..

Natsu and Wendy had to instantly break away their moment as they didn't notice their Exceeds were already eyeing down on them suspiciously especially Charle.

"N-No we're not. I just got distracted." Natsu apologized as he tried to speak for both them. Though they've been caught wide open and a little too late. Stupid as he is, there's no escaping this.

"By what?" Charle asked who was staring daggers at her.

"Umm. You see... The thing is-" Natsu was interrupted when Wendy suddenly spoke.

"I just tripped. H-He was just helping me to get up." Wendy stuttered with her cheeks tainted pink. Both their attention are focused on Charle and Happy to which the former wasn't convinced at her sky dragonslayer's excuse.

"That was a lot longer than a normal help to get you up."

"He was just startled that's all." Wendy defended him.

Charle knew something was going on and couldn't help but shrug her shoulders as she never raised down her suspicions on the two. Feeling that this won't get any of them further ahead, the white Exceed calmed down. Happy went over to her.

"Ne, Charle. I think it's okay now. They might be telling the truth." Happy spoke for the two since he just wants the whole thing to blow over. To him, it's kinda boring so he'll just have to be the one to liven things up. The white feline was surprised but shook her head in agreement. It seems she'll just have to let this go for now.

"Alright." Charle smiled getting the blue Exceed to beam once again to the group. Natsu and Wendy felt a relief washing through their bodies. For a minute there, they are doomed.

Nice Happy!

Though with the whole predicament finally over, Natsu and Wendy never went into eye contact at each other as they walked silently with the two Exceed conversing with each other. Of course, it's really awkward to tell anything to each other after having their memories come back in a flash. Wendy kept making quick glances at Natsu without him noticing seeing him unable to look at her.

She could see his face flustered and tried to hide but was poor to do so. It was then Natsu noticed someone's was staring at him and looked back at Wendy instantly who was shocked at his move and panicked as she frantically tried to look the other way.

He could only sweatdrop at the thought.

It was then the road to him and his Exceed house showed up to their right. Happy bid farewell to the two with Charle happily saying her goodbye as well. Natsu just raised a simple wave of departure at the two as Wendy did the same. Pretty much happened so fast between them and they can't seemed to process anything at all. So they really act like their normal selves.

Natsu and Happy walked towards their home and Wendy could not help but stare at him one more time as the winds began to blow the streets swaying her hair magnificently as the beautiful sunset radiated its last light to the world.

This was like the same as that time before. She could feel her heart starting pound wildly at her chest as she looked to the fire dragonslayer until he and the Exceed disappeared into distance.

* * *

 _ **Natsu and Happy's home...**_

"Home sweet home!" Happy happily rejoiced as he crashed into Natsu's hammock to rest. Sleeping was the best part of the routine. Natsu came in the door after him with a tired expression. He just wearily smiled at the Exceed and went to get some food.

"You want your fish grilled?" He asked from the kitchen catching his the Exceed's attention.

"Yep. It's more delicious than raw ones. Please Natsu." Happy pleaded.

"Okay."

Natsu proceeded to get a medium-sized fish from their fridge and went outside. He walked a few paces away from the houses and sat in a comfortable grass with his leg crossed. He took out sturdy two twigs from a tree and placed them on both ends and pierced the fish both head and its tail. He flared up a small ember from his finger and shone that lightened his surroundings. He slowly placed his finger at the fish as his flames do its work in cooking it.

Being a fire dragonslayer has its perks especially at cooking. Though most of his cooks are mostly burnt at most times but he learned how to keep a stable temperature.

Convenient.

Natsu placed his other hand below his chin for support as he patiently waited for the fish to be cooked. With Happy inside the house resting, he's pretty much alone outside and he needed it for now. He could see the flickers of lights at Magnolia, seeing that there still people around and shops still open at this time of hour. He slightly smiled at the scenery. The river between him and town reflects the lights below him and the rippling movement of it makes it even more beautiful. The wind softly blew against him, touching his skin smoothly embracing it warmly. His spiky hair joined the wavy movement as the wind continued for awhile.

The night sky was clear and countless of stars can be seen from Earthland. Natsu could've just wished he could sleep outside enjoying the beautiful night.

Looking back at the fish, Natsu stared in deep thought about what happened earlier.

He couldn't believe it. He actually had that kind memory and most of all, he met Wendy before. So that's why he somehow got familiar with her name when she appeared in the Guild Alliance years back when they're forming a team to take down Oracion Seis.

How could he have forgotten?

He almost felt bad for her though since she's been keeping the promise for so long and he seems to be the one who'd forgotten about it.

Wait... So that means I got to be punished 7 fold? How am I going to be punished? More importantly, what is the punishment?

His mind became frantic about the consequence of breaking his promise. Breaking his promise was half-true though. And he didn't know about it.

'I better apologize to her tomorrow.' Natsu inwardly thought his resolve in facing her again. The way they act around each other earlier would make him a bit difficult. After all, they just remembered most of their promise with each other with him being the lesser one to remember.

Crap! I hurt her. What am I going to do?

Unbeknownst to him, he didn't noticed the fish starting get burned.

"Natsu! You're burning the fish too long! What are you doing?" Happy came out of the door with sweat all over his face. His nose caught scent of a burning food and he immediately that Natsu was the one behind it.

"Ahhh. Sorry! I'll eat it! I'll get you another one Happy." Natsu panicked as he stood up and ran in circles about what he had done. He lost focus. That's all.

Happy could only sigh in depression at his partner's actions. He'd seen him doing this and he always got to be the one to remind him of his mistakes. Well he was his Exceed so it was natural for him to help his partner only for a certain extent.

"You seemed to be quite down lately ever since we got home." Happy spoke nonchalantly earning his attention.

"Nah. Just bored."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Really really?"

"Yeah..."

"Really... really really?"

 _Is he trying to shove me?_

"Yeah I said I'm just bored."

"Rrrrrreeeeaaaalllyyyy?"

"You say one more and I'll burn the next fish." Natsu threatened. He was irritated. He stood there focusing on the mischievous Exceed.

"Really?"

"AAAAAHHHHH! That's it! I'm burning your fish."

"Chill! I'm just teasing you. It seems you're not depressed at all. I just wanted to tease you a little." Happy grinned. Natsu felt his anger disappearing instantly.

"Well you tease me enough." Natsu huffed.

"So about the fish." Happy asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not burning it." Happy punched the air for his triumph.

"Yay!" It seems the two are back once again to their usual conversation as Happy sat beside him watching a new raw fish being cooked by his partner. The two watched the beautiful night sky as the grill their food. They talked, laughed, or even wrestled with each other much to the Exceed horror. But thanks to him, Natsu's thoughts were cleared and had been relieved from doubts and uncertainty.

He doesn't know what to do about tomorrow but he'll hope that he'll have something to work out with Wendy. Happy doesn't need to know. He'll just have to do it himself since it is between him and Wendy alone.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Hills..._**

Wendy kicked and screamed into her pillow about her embarrassment earlier. She curled into a ball with her pillow and retreated to the very corner of her bed and screamed again.

I can't forgive myself for acting like that in front of him.

She still couldn't believe it was Natsu all along. Of all the people she met, why him? Not that she's complaining about it but still, it's too shocking and fast for her to process everything.

"Kyaaaa!" Wendy muffled her girlish scream at her pillow and didn't notice that Charle was watching her unusual behavior for quite some time. The white Exceed didn't know what to do since coming back to their dorm. She saw her crashing unto her bed and covering her pillow like she was embarrassed at something. Her face was deeply shaded in red.

Charle could've assumed that she got a cold because of that.

She watched her roll over her bed and mess her hair in the process while making out screams inside her pillow like she was venting out her unknown feelings to it. Whatever it is, it amused the white Exceed and wanted where this is going. But it's been hours now and she still can't get over her problem so she decided to intervene.

"So would you mind telling why you're acting like this?" Charle asked flatly. The sky dragonslayer teen stopped rolling and slowly put down her pillow showing a comically crying face. Her eyes were like egg yolks spinning continuously with large tears tearing out from their side.

It was then Charle was tackled by her best friend.

"CCCHHAAAARRRLLLEEE!" Wendy cried as she grabbed her Exceed tight for support much to the latter's surprise.

"Wait what are you doing- Ahhh!" Charle was sent to the floor with Wendy as her tackle forced her out of the bed. A loud thud was heard as Charle was desperately trying her best to get out of the dragonslayer's grasp.

"Charle help me!" Wendy cried desperately for support to her Exceed.

"What is it and stop crying! You look like you didn't mature at all." Charle spoke.

"Help me erase my embarrassment."

"What embarrassment?

"Towards Natsu-san! Waahh!" Wendy let out another form of tears streaking down to her eyes in a funny manner which made Charle sweatdrop. Good thing she wasn't a water-type mage like Juvia otherwise they would be flooded by her tears right now or possibly Magnolia itself.

That's too much.

Hearing the name of the fire dragonslayer, Charle slightly frowned about the mention of his name and his involvement to her problem. It might be the event earlier that got them seen wholly by her. Too bad she interrupted their moment that time. If she's referring about that time, she would've let it go since it wasn't much of a big deal and Happy's plea made her to cast it aside from her thoughts.

"If you're talking about what happened earlier, I already let it go-"

"Not that... It's about him..." Wendy denied as her comedic exchange to her Exceed ended and turned into a troubled expression. She stared down at the floor with her face tainted in pink and Charle was sitting across her.

"What about him?"

"Well you see... Umm... He is... Well he's apparently." Wendy stuttered unable to form up a clear statement of her problem that made Charle to form a tick mark on her forehead.

Just say it will you?

"I can't really understand if you keep pausing one sentence after another." Charle shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes...(Hai)" Wendy pouted as she understood her. She took a deep breathe with Charle beginning to ask about her problem.

"So what's your problem and what's Natsu's connection to it?"

"Do you remember when I told about my dream when I was kid?"

Charle pondered for a second before opening one eye with its brow raised in question for her.

"Wasn't it some kind of a promise? I can't seem to recall."

"No no. You guessed right."

"So what about it?"

"The boy I met in those years you remember it right?"

"Yeah. You always told about the boy but isn't he like... somewhere? And he seemed like to have forgotten about it since it's been too long."

"It was Natsu..." Wendy didn't stop as she spoke out her reason, surprising Charle.

"Wait...Uhh. What did you say?" Charle couldn't process everything as she tried to sink it all in.

Natsu? That boy? This must be some kind of joke.

"It was him Charle. It was him all along." Wendy answered but Charle tried to force out a denial of her claim.

"What are you talking about? Him? It sounds impossib-" Her eyes widen in shock as she saw her friend tearing up suddenly infront of her. Wendy was surprised too. she let out her tears unknowingly and just stared down to her knees and began to sob.

"I-It was him. H-He was here...(sniff)." Wendy stuttered as her feelings gave way for her and cried. Charle wasn't able to do at the moment. Those eyes were no liar. She was really telling the truth. She knew how important the promise it is to her and it made her tear up. She didn't know but she was convinced that Wendy had finally found it.

But why Natsu? She saw no connection between her and him. Did the idiot knew about it too? If so, why is he silent about it?"

"H-Hey Wendy don't cry." Charle stood up and tried to reach out to Wendy who was crying continuously unable to stop.

"H-He was here beside me... I finally found him." Wendy sobbed in between her words as Charle hugged her softly to calm her down. She really had found her first friend after all those years. She didn't know much about her past but seeing her breaking down to tears at the revelation, she knew how much he means to her that time. And the boy was Natsu. The boy whom she first met and befriended and also the first person to give her strength to fight for the ones she cared about during their time at Cait Shelter.

"Yes you have..." She smiled as the two continued to be like that for a moment. It shows how much their friendship have become stronger together with everyone in Fairy Tail.

They finally broke up with each other's hug as Wendy stopped crying.

"Are you alright now?" Charle sincerely asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." Wendy smiled at her Exceed who smiled back at her.

"So what are you gonna do now? I mean, you found him."

"I don't know what to do Charle. I just can't seemed to face him after all what happened."

"Then you gotta talk him about it. I'm sure he knows it too."

"But how?"

"Be honest with your feelings Wendy..." Charle firmly spoke which caught Wendy by surprise.

"Honest...with...my feelings?"

"I can see it Wendy. You like him." Charle smiled.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about? I-I-I-I don't like him that much." Charle sighed. This is one of Wendy's all-time traits that never go away even though four years had passed.

"I think you felt the same way you met him when you were both kids."

"That's true but-"

"So you admit it? You like him." Charle dramatically gape in surprise that caught the sky dragonslayer off guard.

"CCHHAAARRLLLEE!" Wendy pouted in irritation as her cheeks were starting form reddish once again. She hated it if Charle teased her like this. She's becoming much like Happy now.

"I would tell Happy about what you said." Wendy begins her counterattack.

"You wouldn't dare!" Charle panicked. The bluenette poke out her tongue which made Charle annoyed. Grabbing a pillow nearby, Charle mustered all her might to throw in towards Wendy. The sky dragonslayer didn't see the pillow as she took the hit unexpectedly.

"That's for teasing me!" Charle shouted. Wendy emerged with her face in a cheerful mood. Her uncertainty earlier was long gone like it never existed. She threw the pillow back as Charle easily dodged it with her Aera.

"No fair!" Wendy whined.

Then the two resumed their pillow fight that could be heard from downstairs. Erza and Levy looked above the ceiling as they heard the thuds coming out from it.

"That's Wendy right?" Lecy tried to ask as she slowly turned towards her redhead companion. She expected her to be on her side but saw her face flaring up in her respective aura. Her eyes shined like she was starting rampage.

"How dare they leave me in that fight? Hold on right there Wendy!" Erza steamrolled upstairs almost instantly kicking up dust from her speed giving the bookworm the sweatdrop.

"Okkkaaayy... What just happened?" Levy drawled lazily as she tried to process everything.

"Did someone say pillow fight?" Evergreen emerged from her room, her eyes sparkling in delight.

Not another one.

"It's finally my time to beat the Titania in this contest." She ran upstairs towards Wendy's room unknowingly carrying Levy with her.

"Wait! Why me too?"

The night continued in Fairy Hills. Ready your pillows and let slip the dogs of war in the battle of Wendy's room. Though Wendy and Charle didn't know why Erza and rest joined.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Uwaaaahh. I haven't gotten enough sleep." Natsu yawned as he and Happy walked their way towards the guild. It was already past morning and they're seemingly late at their routine. He'll miss a lot of jobs today if he didn't make it to the guild in time.

A lot of things to destroy and a lot of times to beat somebody up for no goddamn reason.

"Natsu! Let's hurry we're gonna be late for picking our jobs. Gray or Lucy might steal the awesome ones." Happy called out as he floated beside Natsu with his sprouted wings.

"Ahh! No way they're getting the best and awesome jobs when I'm around!" Natsu exclaimed as he started running towards the guild. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled as they both ran in high speeds kicking up dust from their dash.

Eventually, they came before the guild as the door before them was already unlocked. They could hear the sounds of their famous brawl as Natsu and Happy grinned at each other.

"Let's go Natsu!" Happy cried cheerfully as he went ahead but the fire dragonslayer wasn't moving. He still remembered yesterday's events and couldn't think what to do once he saw her.

 _'Should I talk to her about it directly or just apologize?'_

"Good morning Natsu-san."

 _'Hoh! Speak of the dragon, here she is'_

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Silence followed as Natsu looked to turn Wendy and Charle behind him.

The fire dragonslayer looked at Wendy with uncertainty. The bluenette even lost her confidence when she saw Natsu again. Both dragonslayers were unsure what to do and Charle and Happy were left watching in amusement at the whole silent staring situation between their respective dragonslayers.

"KYYYYYYAAA!"

"GUUUAHHHHHHH!"

Natsu and Wendy both took a step back away at each other as both are pointing shaky fingers towards at each other.

"W-W-What are you doing here? Wendy!"

"I-I-I could ask the same to you!"

"I never thought you'd really come."

"Me too!"

"Why are you here?"

"G-Going to the guild. Same as you!"

Charle sighed at this and decided to step in.

"Let's just go inside shall we?"

Both dragonslayers stopped their accusations and nodded in agreement at the white Exceed's suggestion.

The four open the doors to the guild until-

 **BANG***

A body was sent flying towards Natsu who wasn't able to react as he was tackled to the ground. Wendy, Charle and Happy could feel their jaws drop at the situation with their eyes nearly falling out on their sockets.

That was new... The legend of a flying body has been confirmed! But never thought it would be capable of hitting anyone. Thank goodness that Natsu was hit instead of them. The three looked back at the guild and even dropped their jaws even more as the situation inside is more grave than the usual brawl. Gray and the others were actually fighting with the other teams. Master was in the fray too.

 _'What?! Even the master too?'_ The three shuddered at the thought. How did even the master got himself mixed up in this? He was suppose to be the master. It is the end of the world!

Well not literally.

It was total war inside Fairy Tail.

Chairs and tables turned up, beaten bodies of their guild members formed a mound, beers were spilled and disorder everywhere.

Where's Erza? They need her now more than ever.

But the redhead was nowhere to be found. Natsu emerged from his crash and slowly put the body aside as he sat up to regain his composure.

"Damn, that hurt." Natsu cringed as he gingerly touched his neck. Wendy rushed over to his side and began to heal him.

"Natsu-san here." She softly spoke as she let out her healing magic on him.

"T-Thanks Wendy..." Natsu replied having his cheeks tinted pink.

Charle and Happy stood at the sight before them and could not help but close the guild doors again. Change of plans, no going into the guild today. As they were thinking about what to do today, Charle took a brief glance on Wendy beside Natsu and knew that this will be a great opportunity for them.

"Say Happy wanna eat some fish? My treat."

"Really? I would love to." Happy beamed in joy.

"I don't have anything for Wendy and Pinkie here though."

"It's alright. I'm sure they understand."

Charle nodded as the two Exceeds went over to the dragonslayers.

"Wendy, I'm gonna invite Happy into a nearby food store since all of us can't seem to enter the guild today. I don't want to wait for it to subside so I thought about spending out time here in Magnolia." Charle proposed.

"Then let me come with yo-"

"Sorry Wendy! This is a special request for Happy. I hope you understand." Charle interrupted her. Wendy felt crest-fallen at the reason since she had no choice to but to accept it.

"So we're leaving you and Natsu to kill time alright? Let's go Charle!" Happy beamed as he took hold of Charle's paw and dashed away with their wings, disappearing in a few seconds. All that's left is Wendy and Natsu with the former finally realizing about their current situation.

 _'So wait! That means I'm alone with Nat-'_

"That was weird." Natsu stated as he got back from his feet and went beside Wendy who slightly twitched at his closeness. "Going inside the guild might be wrong at this time."

"Y-Yeah..."

"So we'll just have to spend our time in town."

"Y-Yeah..."

"And they left us.

"Yeah..."

"Just us huh?"

"Y-Y-Yeah..."

Wendy was repeating her answers making the awkwardness between them rise even more. Natsu simply looked away while Wendy was twirling her fingers as she looked down facing the other way. Neither both had nothing to say at each other as silence replaced the atmosphere. It was then Natsu decided to speak.

"So where do you want to spend the time?"

"I... don't know."

Again silence killed the potential conversation. But they both knew that they need to speak at each other.

"Natsu/Wendy I-" Both dragonslayers simultaneously spoke that sped up the awkwardness between them.

"You first.." Natsu spoke.

"Nope. You go first.

"I think you should be the one."

"Nope I insist."

Their conversations are so wonderful...

"Listen Wendy... About the promise..." Wendy looked at him as he began to speak about their promise. "I'm uhh. You see..." He couldn't seem to find the right words to say it to her but he won't stop. He just wanted to tell her about it. He doesn't want her to feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu bowed before Wendy, shocking her.

"W-What are you apologizing for Natsu-san."

"I was the one who forgot about our promise... It was my fault really. I was one also made that promise but I forgot it while you remembered it for so long. I was hoping for you to forgive me Wendy. I'm ready for the punishment. Like we said before, I'm gonna accept the punishment 7 fold." Natsu elaborated without raising his head at Wendy.

The bluenette seemed disturbed by his way of apologizing. Is that the reason why he's having a hard time? About breaking their promise?

"Natsu-san. Please you don't have to. It's all in the past-"

"But you said it was very precious. How could I just accept that? I hurt your feelings Wendy." He started to tear up as he could tell how he was responsible.

The sky dragonslayer widen her eyes in surprise at his words. He was sincerely sorry about the promise. He really didn't want her to feel bad. It was so... warm. Why is he so very...kind- no, that's not it, he's very caring for her. He really took the promise seriously upon remembering it and fully blamed himself for not remembering it for all those years.

Unknowingly, her heart started to pound wildly as her face was starting get flustered at the pinkette. He's still the same boy from before.

Wendy softly smiled as she began to walk over to the dragonslayer. Natsu was awaiting for any punishment as he totally deserved it. But what he received was totally unexpected as he was hugged protectively by the blue-haired teen with her soft arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her face rested comfortably below his face. She closed her eyes while wearing her heart-warming smile.

Natsu stopped his tears as he looked at her actions.

"W-Wendy?"

"Don't cry Natsu-san. It's not your fault. So don't blame yourself. I'd be more heart-broken if you continued to blame yourself."

"But Wendy I-" He was cut short as Wendy continued.

"You protected me, comforted me, trained me, entertained me, fought for me, shed tears for me and many more for my sake. Would those things already suffice your promise with me? You never left me when I'm behind. You gave me courage to fight." Wendy stated each of his actions for her that made Natsu remind them once again.

That's right. He never left her. He eventually found her and took her in. It was never his fault. It was just there all along. They just never realized it.

"T-Thank you Wendy..."

"Your welcome Natsu-san."

Natsu finally got over his problem and was relieved that Wendy was able to help her. But he isn't gonna let it end here.

"Say Wendy wanna come with me spend the time in town?"

"What?"

"I mean there's still time and I think the guild is still not yet safe so I thought I'd invite you." Natsu shyly replied unable to hide his flustered face to Wendy.

"I'd love to." Wendy smiled happily as she stood up facing him.

"Really? I'm not good at making girls happy so-"

"It's fine... As long you're with me, I'm happy." Wendy blushed at her words but she didn't mind it. She meant those words solely. Natsu also blushed at the statement from the sky dragonslayer as he just let it take it as a compliment.

"Okay. Let's go Wendy."

"Sure. Natsu-san."

The two walked away from the guild headed downtown to enjoy their reunion at last. Their promise was already made and the two cared nothing but their happiness towards each other. Hiding near a barrel from a nearby shop, Charle leaned slowly to witness the sight. She smiled in thought having her dragonslayer solve her problems.

 _'Good for you Wendy.'_

"Did it go well?" Happy's voice sounded to her left who didn't looked at the situation for his own.

"So you knew?" Charle went back to talk the blue Exceed.

"Of course, I know what happens around Natsu both physically, mentally and emotionally. As his Exceed, nothing gets past by me with Natsu involved." Happy crossed his paws proudly making Charle to slightly sweatdrop at his antics.

"Hoh. So you're the parent now?"

"Well you could say that. So are we gonna follow them?"

"Of course we are. It's starting to get interesting and I want to find out more about them."

"Well I don't mind too but I don't wanna look like a stalker or something."

"Whatever."

The two hiding Exceeds looked at the two dragonslayers as they depart, urging them to follow the two as they walk through town.

* * *

 _ **Magnolia Town square...**_

Natsu and Wendy side by side as they had smiles over their faces but with a little embarrassment crawling up to their faces as some people started to comment something about them. The fire dragonslayer then looked to Wendy with concern.

"Aren't you worried Wendy?"

"About what?" The bluenette looked at him with a confusing look.

"I mean, what the people say about us. I can hear them you know. I was asking if you feel umm-"

"I don't mind them calling us like that. It's their opinion." Wendy cutely smiled at the fire dragonslayer who blushed upon seeing her like this.

Damn, why is she this cute? In a few years back, he viewed her as innocent and cute but they way she is right now, it definitely changed his point of view of her. Beautiful, cute and gorgeous. No wonder why many guys fell for her.

Upon thinking about the last thought, he could feel something very disturbing in his chest.

The two walked in a street full of food stores ranging from deserts to meal restaurants. Wendy found the cake shop where Erza normally buys her strawberry cake and decided to make her way to it. Natsu followed, scratching his the back of his head as he was unable to react at her bright self.

"Good morning. Wendy-chan and-SALAMANDER-SAMA!?" The cake owner gawked at the sight of the destructive mage infront of his store.

His title really precedes him even in shops. Well what can he say? He did a lot of damaging and most of them are properties from private people.

Natsu sighed as he put up a dismissive gesture.

"Relax I'm not gonna blow the place since it was Wendy's choice."

"What?" The cake owner blinked his eyes for a few seconds upon hearing the Salamander himself. So he's not gonna blow the whole place because of Wendy?

"I told you I'm not gonna blow anything. So rest assured."

"Well I thank you Salamander-sama."

"Please stop it. Just Natsu's fine."

"Okay, Natsu." The fire dragonslayer smiled as he heard him follow it though it gave the cake owner an odd look. He never thought the Salamander would have this kind of kindness and calmness at this kind of place since many generally knew him as fiery and destructive kind of mage. The owner could only assumed that it's because of the blue-haired girl companion with him.

"Good morning Manager-san."

"What can I do for you Wendy-chan?"

"I just came here to buy my vanilla cake."

"Oh yes. Your favorite. I'll get it right way." He made his way to the cashier as he tried to give the price of her cake.

"Uhh. That would be 350 jewels."

Just as Wendy's about to reach out her pocket, Natsu suddenly flashed a small pouch of jewels in front of the manager.

"I'll pay for her." Wendy could only look at him in wonder as Natsu was very serious in this. The manager was hesitant to grab it but he knew from his face he doesn't mean harm in anything so he decided accept the jewels freely and thanked the pinkette.

The bluenette was about to ask the reason when Natsu whispered to her ear, catching her off guard.

"My treat."

Wendy could the heat rising up from her face as Natsu's closeness to him. Too close. Just too close. Steam rose from her head due to her uncontrollable blushing.

"O-O-Okay..."

Few moments later, the owner came back with her cake. It was a round vanilla-cream cake with white icing decorated on the edges and some smaller intricate icing designs in the near center. A blueberry lay atop at the center with four more smaller ones placed beside it. Wendy could smell the scent of her favorite cake as it laid down to her table.

Apparently, Natsu and Wendy had to sit in a table to wait for their order. Natsu just ordered a smaller version of her cake since this is his first time eating sweets. After all, meat and fire are the only foods likable to his diet.

"Here you go Wendy-chan and yours too Natsu-san." The owner laid down their cake infront of them in plates with a small fork placed just at the side of it. There are also some well-designed table napkins placed unto the right side of their plate for any spilled food on their meal.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." The owner bowed politely before heading back leaving the two with their cakes. A few people now came by the door as the day continued in Magnolia.

Wendy gently sliced her cake into a small bit of vanilla slice as she slowly put it in her mouth to eat it. Wendy giggled at the sweetness of her cake as she was delighted by it earning a smile from the fire dragonslayer that went unnoticed. Natsu tried to eat his own as he sliced his cake literally in half and forked the half into his mouth. His cheeks enlarged as he chewed on it and swallowed it in a few seconds. Wendy could clearly see that he's isn't experienced to eat one of these.

"Natsu-san. Let me help." Wendy proposed as she took out her fork and sliced his remaining half gently and forked the cake as she tries to put it in his mouth.

"Aaaaahh~" Wendy hummed while trying to keep herself composed a possible because of her actions feeding Natsu like she was her girlfriend.

"Aaaahh~" Natsu of course, has no knowledge of it and can't see any embarrassment in it so he just gently swallowed the cake from her fork much to Wendy's chagrin. Even a few people are turning their heads on them with envy especially to Natsu. The pinkette simply ignored the prying eyes and his urge to explode inside since he couldn't take people staring dagger at him like something's wrong with him. He's gotta contain it since he swore that he'll never blow up this place.

"H-How is it?" Wendy shyly asked about the flavor.

"It's delicious than eating half of it."

She giggled at the silly answer.

"You just have to eat it little by little in order to make taste good."

"I see. I'll keep that mind. Thanks again Wendy." Natsu made his signature toothy grin that made the bluenette to smile even further with her cheeks blushing red. She's glad he liked it.

Then again, a number of people around them began to share signs of pure jealousy.

The two Exceeds, disguising themselves as strange people with huge black glasses which people would generally think them as little urchins could only sweatdrop at the atmosphere between their dragonslayers and the people around them. Seems like it's gonna be a long day for them.

A few minutes inside the cake shop left the two dragonslayers conversing freely at one another like close people. Natsu and Wendy could only smile at each other as they're both having a good time themselves. As they've finished their cake, they politely thanked the owner and went outside with the two Exceeds tailing them from the shadows.

"So where do you want to go Wendy? It's still early." Natsu asked as he placed his hands behind his back casually, walking beside the bluenette teen who was walking tip-toed on the street.

"I think you should be the one who's gonna choose for our next destination." Wendy giggled earning a blush from the pinkette.

"Oh right. My turn." Natsu sheepishly replied as he began to think of a good place where they could spend their time enjoying it. It didn't longer for him to think as he finalized his choice and turned back at Wendy.

"I found one. It's not found by most people very often but it's a beautiful place. I promise you would like it."

"Really?"

Natsu could only nod in approval at the confirmation.

"Come on!" Natsu reached out her hand and began to drag her gently toward the place he chose. Wendy felt the warm hand of his clasped within hers. It gave a comfortable feeling and made her heart skipped a beat. She slightly blushed as they were actually holding hands. She could only gaze behind his back with him wearing his goofy smile almost everytime.

"Natsu-san." Wendy called out, making them stop from their tracks as Natsu looked back at her with slight concern.

"What is it Wendy?"

"I've been thinking about this lately and... I was asking if this is...umm... uhhh." Wendy tried to finished but felt embarrassed about it. Natsu could only tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Well... The thing is... do you think this is a-"

"Date?" Natsu felt he understood what she's trying to say. Wendy was surprised at his interruption.

"You were asking if this is a date?"

"Y-Yes."

"Of course it is."

"Huh?" Wendy deadpanned.

"It is a date."

The world around Wendy seemed to stop for a brief second until she came back as she let out a huge panicked expression on her face, completely dumb-struck at his sudden statement.

"W-W-W-W-What are y-y-you saying?" Wendy retreated a few steps away from him unable to process everything.

"Isn't that when a boy ask a girl out and enjoy their time together and make memories? I learned it from Lucy's book."

"W-Well you're right about that. How long have you been taking this as a date?"

"Ever since I invited you." Came out a reasonable reply that made Wendy blush even more.

Is this a dream? Natsu was actually inviting her to a date and he knew it from the start.

"Didn't you know about it? I thought you knew so I didn't told you beforehand." Natsu reasoned.

"Well I know now."

The two stopped talking for a moment until Natsu continued.

"So would you still join me to a date?" He asked. The sky dragonslayer could only look at him warmly as his radiant nature made her warm on the inside. This is totally a different Natsu than the one she always see inside the guild. He seem so kind, heartwarming and too much caring towards her alone and was always helpful although his straightforwardness was still present. She didn't mind at all.

Natsu reached out his hand on her, urging her to come over. She didn't hesitate this time and happily grabbed his warm hand.

"Sure." Wendy beamed joyfully as Natsu grinned wide and took off once again towards his chosen place.

Again, the two disguised Exceed continued to tail them and at the same time, observed them closely. And from what they've seen from the two, Happy panicked at this situation.

"What happened to Natsu? I never saw this side of him. Did Wendy awaken his other side?" The blue Exceed ran circles panicking with Charle ignoring his exaggerated behavior.

"Shut it Happy! You might draw their attention to us."

"Charle we need to stop this. Natsu's changing into a smart one. He's been never good with girls. Don't let him change like that. Anything else but that." Happy whined comically as he pleaded to the white cat.

"That's quite an insult to your dragonslayer. I don't think he would like your statement if he heard you say that."

"But-"

"Calm down. Let's just watch them from afar and find out how this will turn out."

"You were always shoving boys away from Wendy before so why Natsu's tolerable."

"This is special."

"I don't get it." Happy pouted.

"SSsshhh.. Be quiet... they're making their way now."

"Yes... Yes..." (Hai...Hai...) Came out a lazy reply.

And the two resumed their so-called observation to their two dragonslayers. That is when Happy remembered something.

"Come to think of it, you were not fond on these kind of things. So why are you now getting so worked up about them?"

A bonk soon followed to the poor tomcat.

Natsu and Wendy continued their way towards the destination. With him holding out her hand gently, Wendy could only smile at peace at the current situation. This probably would make her to treasure the moments she shared with Natsu the most.

"We're here." They finally stopped as Natsu let go of her hand and took a side step to let her look at the place he dragged her to. A small arc bridge connecting to the other side of the town as the shallow river flowed gracefully underneath. The bright sun shone down reflecting its light from the waters giving off blurred lights under the bridge. On the other side of the bridge was a hundred year old sakura tree blooming in the bright day. Wendy could only watch in awe and delight after seeing this magnificent place.

"So beautiful."

"Right?"

"Yes. It's really beautiful."

"This is the place where I always go if I tried to clear my head or think about Igneel."

"Really?" Wendy could see his bitter smile at the mention of his father but was instantly replaced with a reassuring grin as he looked at her with warm eyes.

"But I don't feel lonely at all since you're here." He caught her off guard again. Damn sweet words of his.

"S-Sure."

They went to the bridge and stood at the center watching the flow of the river as they spent their time there. they even threw small rocks as they enjoyed the tiny ripples the rocks made as it plunged into the water. Wendy and Natsu looked below and saw the reflection of their faces and looked at each other before looking away in embarrassment.

There's a bench at the bridge itself and the two went to rest there and began to talk once again about themselves. Wendy laughed as Natsu tried to make funny imitations of their guild mates and their attitudes. Natsu was actually shy about it but felt better as he got used to it. Wendy had arm down at her side as she sat. Accidentally, Natsu placed his hand at hers after his another joke that made both of them look at each other with like they were in a state of trance.

However Natsu was able to snap back from his thoughts and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu bowed apologetically. Wendy also manage to snap back to herself.

"Me too. I was distracted."

It was then they heard a child crying as both of them turned over to the source. It was a little boy sobbing under the shade of the sakura tree. Natsu and Wendy didn't waste any time as they immediately went over to the crying kid.

"Hey hey. What's wrong kid?"

"I-I-I-I got lost. I can't find m-my mother." The kid began to cry louder as he thought about his mother. He was longing for the arms of his parent.

"Don't cry now. We'll find her for you." Wendy tried to soothe him with her soft words.

"M-Mom told me not to trust strangers."

"It's fine. We're Fairy Tail mages. We help people."

"F-Fairy Tail? You guys are from Fairy Tail?"

"Of course." Natsu smiled as he showed the red insignia of his guild mark below his right shoulder.

"We help people even the ones we just met. We reach out to those who need help because we consider them as comrades and family so put your trust on us okay? We'll make sure you get back to your mother okay?" Natsu spoke warmly getting the child to stop her tears as he felt safe and secure with these two.

"T-Thank you mister-"

"Natsu. Just call me Natsu." The pinkette smiled proudly.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell. We'll help you find mother so don't cry okay?"

"Okay... Natsu-nii... Wendy-nee." The boy slightly smiled as he put his trust on the two dragonslayers. The three walked out of the shade as they started looking for the parent.

"Say what's your name?" Wendy knelt down on the little boy.

"Tatsumi."

"That's a wonderful name."

"Thanks Wendy-nee."

"So what's your mother look like?"

Tatsumi stopped to think for a few second as her small arms poke around head as he tried remember.

"Mom has short brown hair just reaching down to her shoulders, she was kind one and always protective of me. I may guess she might be looking for me around town."

"Really? What a kind mother."

"I know right! I love her very much." Tatsumi smiled.

"Found her!" Natsu beamed.

"How did you find her?" Tatsumi asked curiously. Natsu simply pointed at his nose which made him even more confused.

"I sniffed her out."

"Natsu-san that's inappropriate." Wendy shouted in worry as she proceeded to cover the child's innocent ears.

"Wendy-nee what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tatsumi. Just a reaction right Natsu-san." She elbowed her slightly giving him to force a nod at the boy.

"Okay then. Come on Natsu-nii... Wendy-nee. I want to see mother." He took a few paces forward from the two dragonslayers as he smiled warmly at them. His tears were long gone and his face was replaced with an uplifting smile that gave them relief.

The three continued their journey as the day went on. A few bystanders somehow mistook them a family much to the two's embarrassment. It's okay. It's for the little guy's sake.

Behind them was Happy and Charle who was still keeping an eye on them. Charle gaped her mouth in surprise at the scene before her.

"Well that's an unexpected turn of events. They found a kid and now some people are mistaking them as father and mother. Can this situation get any more worse?" Happy nonchalantly replied.

"I was astounded. I didn't expect that."

"If this goes like this, I'm coming out."

"No you don't! Stay here with me."

"Do I take it as a romantic request?"

"N-Not that kind of request. You damn tomcat."

"Sure fine... I would've said yes if you mean it though." Happy blurted out catching the white Exceed to blush.

"...Shut up... (...Urasai...)" Charle mumbled that went unheard to the blue Exceed.

* * *

It was already in the afternoon and the sun was starting set to the west giving off a radiant orange light to the world. Shadows stretched longer to the town of Magnolia as the mountains beyond it obscure some part of the town itself.

"Mom!" Tatsumi cried as he caught sight of mother whom also ran over to him and shed tears at their reunion.

"Tatsumi! Thank goodness you're okay. Are you hurt? Did someone do bad things to you? Just tell me." Tatsumi's mother began to flood him a mountain of concerns giving him a chuckle.

"It's alright Mom. I was helped by Natsu-nii and Wendy-nee." He pointed his finger to the two behind him who were watching silently at them.

"They helped you."

"Yep! And they're Fairy Tail mages. They're pretty awesome especially Natsu-nii." Tatsumi beamed.

"Fairy Tail?" The parent realized the word and began to stand up with her son in her arms and proceeded towards the two. Natsu and Wendy were unsure what to say as the parent came before them.

Then in an instant, the parent held out Wendy's arms with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank you for looking out for my son."

"It's alright we did what we needed to do." Wendy sincerely replied.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Besides, we just can't leave a lost boy like that."

"Thank you very much. My son means a lot to me."

"Good for you Tatsumi." Natsu grinned.

"Yep. Natsu-nii."

The four talked for a moment as the reunion between Tatsumi and her mother was finally achieved. It didn't take long for them to stay like that as Tatsumi and her mother began to walk their way back to their home waving to the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Bye Natsu-nii! Bye Wendy-nee!" Tatsumi shouted from afar.

"Bye Tatsumi! Always stick to your mom okay?" Natsu reminded.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. You know where to find us alright?"

"Yep!"

Natsu and Wendy waved to the two as they disappeared into distance. It seems like they took their time finding her mother after all. The sun is beginning to set and the pinkette motioned beside her.

"Let's go too Wendy."

"Yes Natsu-san." Wendy smiled.

The two slowly began their way back as the sun continues to set. They had fun. Every moment was a memorable one. Wendy made sure to treasure those memories forever. The time spent together with the two changed them in so many ways and they feel fine with it. They had no regrets. It was an enjoyable day for them.

"So did you have fun Wendy? I mean- on our date?" Natsu asked.

"I did. I'll never forget this day Natsu-san."

"Come on now. We can always go out with each other if you want. I don't mind. In fact, I felt happy about everything that happened."

"Me too."

The road towards their own homes once again, separated into different paths. It seems like they're about to part from here as they will have to go back into their own homes. Natsu and Wendy slightly frowned as they looked at each other seeing that they're going into their separate homes. Their hearts were crest-fallen and could help but to think about the good times they had earlier, wishing it to last longer. But time always keep moving forward and they had no choice but to accept it.

"I guess this is it. I'll see you tomorrow Wendy."

"Y-Yeah... See you tomorrow too. Natsu-san..." Her words trailed off in thought as Natsu slowly turned around and began to walk into a different path. Wendy could only watch. The day isn't over yet. She still haven't told him her true feelings. She wanted it to say it to him before going back. She wanted to express what she truly feels.

Don't go yet.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted getting his attention back at him.

"I have something to tell you."

Natsu didn't reply but she could see him slightly surprised and looked back at her with a puzzled look. Her face blushing madly as she was about to speak.

"Actually, the truth is..."

 _I wanted to tell you how I feel._

"I've never felt this way before..."

 _The feelings I've kept for so long._

"I was scared at it first..."

 _I wasn't able to convey it to you because I was scared. I waited for so long._

"But you helped me realize..."

 _You were always there. Never leaving me alone. Giving me the strength I need and offering me with your heart-warming hand._

"How precious... how important it is to me to treasure all of it..."

 _You gave me hope. You gave me a new home. A new light for me to follow._

"I'm very grateful for letting me into Fairy Tail. Into your life..."

 _You are the light that shines my way._

"Even back to the time when we're kids... You always look out for me... willingly..

 _I've never regretted myself for having to meet you in my whole life._

"You were so kind and caring to me... I wanted to return you something even more that's more deserving..."

 _So that's why..._

"Natsu..." Wendy spoke for the first time of having to call him by his name. She couldn't let it cast aside anymore. She wanted to tell him what she really feels. What her feelings are meant for someone she holds dear.

"Wendy..."

"I-I...I... r-really... r-really..."

 **"_ _ _LOVE YOU!_ _ _"**

Time seemed to have stopped as Wendy shouted out her true feelings that was heard by him very clearly. A gale of wind blew past by them swaying their hair as both dragonslayers looked at each other. Natsu widen in surprise as Wendy confessed her true feelings to him. She love him. She really do. Even all those years, she kept it hidden from him, fearing that she can't really convey it out but finally it came. It came to him like wave from the sea washing him completely as his heart started to pound wildly.

"That's w-w-why I-I will never forget these memories Natsu. The memories I spent to the man I love."

"Wendy..."

"It's alright. You don't n-need to answer right away. I-I'll be waiting for you. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Wendy tried to turn around towards her home but was stopped as Natsu grabbed her hand firmly unwilling for her to let go. His face was shadowed and Wendy didn't what to do. She looked at him with wonder as her face was still blushing from her confession.

"Wendy..."

His words trailed off like a fleeting dream. The sky dragonslayer was confused as she still can't figure out what to do. Is he mad about it? Or is he going to reject it. She was afraid of what might happen.

Her doubts were suddenly washed away as she felt a warm embrace from the fire dragonslayer. He hugged her tightly, never letting her off his grasp. Wendy felt the warm feeling and the heart of his beating loudly as she was.

"Natsu...?"

"You don't have to...You don't have to wait anymore Wendy.. Because-"

Natsu looked at her face as he slowly leaned his to hers.

 **"_ _I LOVE YOU TOO_ _"**

Natsu whispered his last words as his lips touched hers. Wendy widen her eyes at those words and his actions. The smooth touch of his lips was felt strongly by her. She didn't hesitate as she closed her eyes and began to tear up and embraced the soft kiss they shared with each other. The twilight sun illuminated behind them as the two of them stayed like that for bit longer sharing their passionate kiss. They could feel each other's heart beating loudly as they're both pressed together in their own tight embrace. The warm feeling they felt with each other gave them peace and comfort at the same time.

On the other end, Charle was trying her best as she restricted Happy who was threatening to ruin the moment. She covered her mouth while the other holding him down from going after them.

The two eventually break away from their kiss as they went to catch their own breathe but the smiles written on their faces was strong that it didn't mind them at all.

"Thank you Wendy...for loving me."

"Thank you too Natsu...for loving me in return." Wendy smiled happily as her feelings were accepted with her face still blushing madly. She couldn't hide it anymore. She loves him. More than anything in the whole world. She finally told him how she felt.

The two stayed for a moment as they're both connected with each other's embrace until Wendy decided to speak.

"So what are we going to tell to the guild?" The bluenette asked.

"We'll tell them everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup. And we should probably tell it first to our closest friends who were watching us the whole time." Natsu smirked as several bushes shook in panic as he seemingly hit the spot. Eventually, Happy and Charle came out with the former crossing his shoulders.

"I was too late... I wanted to ruin it." Happy frowned.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"That's just his way. He ruins every moment he finds." Natsu nonchalantly explained.

"So mean Natsu." Happy retorted but smiled nonetheless. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Isn't it obvious, we'll tell everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Would that be a bad idea?" Happy spoke.

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean. You make out with one of the most beautiful girls in the guild. Surely, the boys will somehow hate you for it."

"Why would they hate me? Plus, it's true she's beautiful." Natsu admitted getting her to blush.

"Yeah and you're her lovable, dumb dragonslayer." Charle teased.

"Why you two always pick on me?" Natsu whined.

"Blame your attitude. That's what." Happy and Charle spoke in unison.

"Wendy help me!"

"A real man should not ask help to his girlfriend." Happy teased causing the two dragonslayers to blush madly.

"What? Still not used about your new relationship?" Charle asked.

"I-I-It's still too early for us Charle."

"And I see that kissing wasn't that too much early for you..." Happy and Charle laughed as both of their dragonslayers blush even more. So they saw that. the four continued to talk about themselves. They laughed at each others and mostly ended up embarrassing the two newly-made couple. Eventually, night descended and the time to part was at hand. Natsu was holding a sleeping Happy while Wendy holding her own. The two Exceeds were extremely tired of today's work and fell into a deep slumber because of it. Their faces all bearing a soft smile as they slept on their arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Natsu."

"Me too. Good night Wendy..."

"Good night Natsu..."

Both dragonslayers were about to make their way back to their own homes when Wendy called out once again to the fire dragonslayer.

"Natsu!"

"What is it Wen-"

He turned around to see Wendy quickly leaned to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips before letting go.

"I love you."

Natsu smiled at the bluenette with his warm smile.

"Love you too.

* * *

 **A/N: And Stop there. That's a long one-shot story indeed. My fingers were numb and I still have two more stories to update. All of them were both halfway though. I just stopped and tried to finish this one.**

 **And there you have it guys. The End! :) It was originally a long-time story too but I decided to make it into a one-shot story because it will be hard for me to update three at once. But alas, it's completed. Well partially.**

 **Additional information: Poll is now open for one week before closing. View it in my profile and vote now.**

 **See ya guys and don't forget to leave a review or even fav. or follow it. It's common courtesy... :)**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys. wiErD here. As promised from the poll, I have created the next chapter for this one-shot as it will be also its last.**

 **Quite sad for me since I feel like that whenever I finish a story, one-shots and stories alike but it's a lot better than letting it to be incomplete.**

 **But enough that, here's chapter 2 of the one-shot story guys. Hope ya like it! :)**

 **Have Fun and Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- The Maiden and the Dragon -**

Wendy simply rolled again in her bed for the umpteenth time as she covered herself with her pillow, making girly screams inside it before rolling in once again to clam herself.

Charle simply stood there, amused as she remembered something like this happened before. She could only sigh at her dragonslayer's actions as she shrugged it off like it was nothing.

After all, it was quite something good for her.

"Wendy, we're still having dinner. Hurry up and change. Erza wouldn't like it if someone is late for the dinner." Charle warned.

The bluenette teen simply lifted the pillow beside her to show her face. Charle was again surprised to see her, crying and sobbing once again underneath it.

What now...

"Charle... Tell me this is a dream.." She pleaded as her eyes were again wide like egg rolls with tears threatening to flow out from her eyes.

"No."

"But... Natsu kissed me... This is a dream." She said like she wanted to be it not true at all.

"No.. He kissed you and you two kissed twice."

Wendy's face suddenly flared red as she began to remember her time back with Natsu especially at that time where they both confessed their love to each other. It was probably the most memorable and probably the most embarrassing moment of her life. She didn't know what to say about that time. She simply acted on her own and embraced his kiss.

Whatever it is, her life is probably gonna be different from now on especially with Natsu.

And at that moment, she remembered of what he said earlier.

"Charle..." She muttered under her pillow as if she was like a meek child.

"Yes, Natsu's girlfriend?" The white Exceed teased as she answered playfully to her dragonslayer.

"CHARLE! ! !" The blue-haired dragonslayer simply shouted embarrassingly as she tried to stand up and chase the white Exceed who flew around the room with a teasing remark towards her.

"Okay... I'll stop.. What is it Wendy?" Charle soon stopped and landed before her in the bed.

"What are we gonna say to the guild? To our friends?" She asked timidly as if she wasn't up for it to tell them directly to the whole guild.

There's no doubt that it would undoubtedly spark an unimaginable chaos inside once they learned the truth between the two of them. Although some will be just shocked from the truth, there are some who would really take this matter seriously as if it was their own business.

One thing came inside her mind though.

Erza Scarlet.

Sure, she knew her that long over the past few years but at that time she also learned that she was the type who would seriously put this matter to herself as if she was the judge over everything. She could only wonder about Natsu's reaction to this.

And again, her heart sank in with many doubts and thoughts as she simply looked somber over to the situation they're having.

'I wonder what Natsu really think about any of this.'

She thought inwardly after thinking again about the fire dragonslayer once again as she slightly put down her pillow to reveal much of her face. She suddenly stood up and sat near the windowsill and stared over the night sky with the moon shining down before her.

Charle simply followed her towards the window and sat beside her, looking at the same scenery. The town was simply adorned with many flickering lights coming from the shops and streetlights that were still operating at this time of night. She looked over to the bluenette and saw her troubled expression.

"Is something wrong Wendy?" She decided to ask her.

Wendy simply looked back at her with a worried expression before looking back again towards the distance and simply rested her head in her arms.

"I still can't believe of what really happened today... I still wanted to say something more about the two of us but..." She stopped halfway as the remaining words are played out inside her mind which prevents her Exceed to know the full statement though she simply disregarded as she simply stared at her with curiosity.

"I know what your feeling Wendy... Love can be complicated sometimes but knowing you and that fire boy, I'm sure everything will work out tomorrow. Even Master might approve of your relationship." She smiled.

"Charle..." She groaned before lightly slapping her Exceed's back continuously as she didn't want her to tease her again.

Again, Charle simply chuckled under her breath as she simply looked over to the panicking bluenette teen.

"Come on, Wendy. We can discuss some more later after we finished our dinner downstairs. And no matter what you do, keep it a secret for now." She reminded her.

"O-Okay.." Came the stuttered and shy reply from the dragonslayer as she blushed slightly from it before following the Exceed downstairs to eat their dinner together with the other tenants who were already down, waiting for the two of them.

It would seemed like it was just the starting point of something big for the two.

No matter. As long as she and Natsu are together, they wouldn't mind facing it even it was Erza of all people.

* * *

 _ **Natsu and Happy's house...**_

Happy was simply staring over to the two grilled fish in front of them at the table as he was left dumbfounded at what happened together with Wendy and Charle. He looked over to his pseudo-father who was cheerily chewing bite after bite as if it didn't really matter to him.

He waited for a couple of minutes only to find Natsu still enjoying his own dinner without having any care of the developing situation.

"How long are you gonna keep yourself so carefree after what happened earlier with Wendy, Natsu.." Happy could only sigh at his obliviousness.

Sure, he confessed to her awhile back but the fact about the consequences that will surely come to that hasn't already sank in with his head. If by consequences you mean, the reactions of the whole guild and the wrath of a certain person from their group.

"What are you talking about?" The fire dragonslayer replied back with his mouth still full.

"I mean about the thing for tomorrow... Aren't you scared of what might happen?" The blue Exceed asked back.

"What about it?"

Again, Happy sighed once again as he could see that the pinkette really has no idea of what might really happen for tomorrow.

"Don't you see? What are you gonna do when everyone in the guild finds out that you're really going out with Wendy?"

"Why should I be worried about that? We're girl's friends and boy's friends now, you know."

"Boyfriend!" He corrected.

"It's still the same."

"No it's not.."

"Whatever..."

Happy shoved the argument away since it was really getting out from their main discussion. Despite all of that, he still worries about the dragonslayer, especially his own health. If word spreads around the rumor about the two of them, Natsu might have invited a whole mob of angry males since Wendy was one of the popular girls out there. Not to mention about the reactions of their own teammates as well.

Even as an Exceed, he doesn't know the outcome since this development actually never really come to pass and it's quite difficult for him to guess of what might really happen as a result of their new relationship.

Of course, he approves of his relationship with Wendy since he was quite certain that she's really the best candidate out there for Natsu.

On the side note, he always wanted a pseudo-mother though Lissana was the first mother who took care of him when they're kids.

AS his thoughts rattled his mind, he felt a light pat from the dragonslayer who simply gave a warm grin towards him.

"Don't worry about it, Happy. I'm sure Wendy and I will definitely see through this." Natsu spoke reassuringly.

"Quite unusual for you to say that since you were an idiot and all."

"Is that so? Maybe Wendy did something about it. Not that I complain about it." He slightly blushed upon remembering her once again.

"Even saying some weird romantic things too. She really did change you into something." Happy mused.

"Anyway, we should hit the beds soon. I'm getting really tired. We still have to explain to everyone about this tomorrow."

"Hope you don't get killed tomorrow Natsu.." The Exceed joked.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, let's go eat some midnight snack with fish before heading to sleep."

And in just like that, the duo simply went into the living room of their house and played throughout the night while eating their own food as well before heading back to sleep.

A few hours has passed as Natsu was still awake in his hammock, looking at the ceiling with a solemn look on his face. The lights were all out as the illuminating light of the moon shone through the window, revealing a vague gray-like image of the room itself.

He shifted in his position and began to look at his own hand and tried to remember back of all the things he and Wendy had shared in the distant past.

"It's been a long time, huh?" He muttered under his breath.

Knowing the fact the they used to be together when they were kids in the guidance of their own foster dragons, Natsu could only think about the things of what they did together upon that first meeting. Their first memories spent as the best of friends and a fellow dragonslayer.

Who would've have thought that it will develop into something more.

He doesn't know it yet, but he felt like he wanted to be around her and comfort her in his own embrace. He wanted to protect her and be happy for her just to keep that same innocent and cute smile that she always wore ever since joining into the guild.

He smiled inwardly before looking towards the window and gazed upon the shining full moon beyond.

"Igneel... Wherever you are, watch over us will ya?" Although it may sound stupid for him to say that, he felt the need to call his father's name for assurance.

His heart soon softened and felt calmer than before to which resulted his own sleepiness to overcome him eventually.

And after a few moments, his eyes finally closed as he slept peacefully in his own hammock.

..

..

..

At the same time in Fairy Hills, Wendy also stared towards the moon near her window as she gazed upon it in wonder.

With Charle sleeping soundly in her own cat bed, Wendy could only smile at her best friend as she planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She looked back again on the shining moon above her.

She closed her eyes and began to speak inside her thoughts.

 _'Grandine, today was a very special day for me... I never felt so happy before after reuniting with Natsu once again. You know, the boy that I always constantly tell you everytime I mentioned my own personal journey when I got lost that time. This time, I was able to tell my own feelings to him. You said it to me that. . . . your feelings will always be the key in understanding the hearts of other people you care about right?_

 _Mother, is this what you call love? I felt so happy that Natsu returned my feelings and accepted him lovingly. I know, I'm embarrassed but still, it was the most precious thing that I'll remember from him. That's why Grandine, I wanted to ask you of our relationship. Please guide us and help us in every obstacle we will face in the future._

 _I won't be alone this time because. . . . . . Natsu is always here beside me. Watch over us, mother even though we're still apart.'_

She ended her prayers with a warm smile in her face before finally turning back to her own bed and began to sleep peacefully with her own dreams.

Unaware for her, Charle simply made a faint smile after seeing her actions.

..

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"Why are we such in a hurry, Happy?" Natsu groaned as he was being dragged by the Exceed in his arms, seemingly leading him into somewhere.

"We're going on a job with Wendy and Charle... You said so yourself after we ate last night.." The blue Exceed smiled gleefully.

Meanwhile, Natsu soon remembered it as he simply pondered about it for a few seconds before deciding to approve of that choice. It's been awhile since he and Wendy had some time together alone on a job. It seemed that he always invites them all without leaving anyone behind.

Only this time, it would be his first time going out on a job without inviting anyone. Not that it depresses him anyway, he just needed some spare time to be with Wendy alone since he wanted to make up for those past years.

As a man, he must to do it for the sake of her happiness.

Swearing that thought inside his head, Natsu grinned as he felt high-spirited for today's events.

"Alright, let's get that job!"

"Aye!"

And with that, the inseparable duo dashed forth towards the guild in a hasty pace, leaving a trail of dust behind. They passed through shops and houses in mere seconds. The people had to peek out from the windows to see the commotion outside.

Among those people was Lucy who was half-dressed from her room. She wore a confused expression as she saw Natsu and Happy dashing through the street, seemingly in a hurry.

"What's up with those two?"

..

..

..

Wendy and Charle slowly trudged their way from the dorm to Fairy Tail as it was quite near to them. Both wore happy and cheery expressions as the two made their way towards the road.

Despite all that, Wendy was still not prepared of facing the entire guild with Natsu and tell them the truth of their relationship. Charle was able to see her feelings and decided to ask.

"Nervous?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, you have Natsu by your side so I think you'll be fine.." She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yep... Knowing him, he would try to do something to ease your nervousness and give you much confidence to face the guild." She stated.

"Thank you, Charle."

"We should get going... I'm sure Natsu and Happy are waiting." She smiled, earning the sky dragonslayer's smile as well before walking merrily towards the guild with the other two waiting for them.

It didn't take long for them to reach towards the guild as they saw its structure from afar and simply smiled in delight after seeing the presence of their other two companion simply standing in patience at the guild doors. Natsu and Happy soon noticed their presence as well before reaching out a wave towards them to which they responded with a gleeful smile and ran towards them.

"Natsu!" The bluenette called out.

"Yo! Wendy... You're early as usual.."

"Are we gonna tell them right now?" She soon asked the question Natsu had been waiting for. He only flashed a toothy grin to which Wendy blushed as a result which earned some suspicions from their Exceeds.

"Okay, please stop with the cheesiness... What are you going to do about it, flame-head?" Charle reminded, not wanting to give the two an early romantic atmosphere or they might attract more attention from the other people.

"Of course, we'll tell them but there's something I wanted to do for the both of us..." Hearing that statement from the pink-haired dragonslayer, Wendy and Charle could only tilt their head in confusion though the former was starting to blushing, knowing that it was meant for the two of them.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about doing a job with you, Wendy..." He replied.

"You mean like only for the two of us?" She questioned.

"Yeah..." He simply replied with a smile.

"What about us?" Happy soon asked, not sure if the Exceeds are counted or not. Natsu shyly turned around to them while scratching his head.

"About that, I was thinking that you two should stay here and keep things in order..." He suggested though it resulted Happy to blurt out in shock.

"WHAT?! I thought you were tagging us along?" Happy's eyes soon turned watery as his partner had seemingly turning him down from a job for the first time. All for the sake of his lover.

Damn it... He really changed this much. He gotta do something about it.

But before the blue Exceed could continue to speak, he was stopped as Charle simply went infront of him with a happy expression written over her face.

"Okay... Have a safe trip!"

"Charle! What are you doing?" Happy couldn't believe of what she just said. This was normally the opposite of what she would say, concerning the two dragonslayers. The white Exceed ignored his protests as she simply walked over to the pinkette with a hint of a reminder before going.

"Here's one condition, don't take advantage of her, okay?" She teased.

"CHARLE!" Both Happy and Wendy shouted in unison to which she simply giggled while giving off a mischievous look on her face that Natsu don't understand.

"I don't know about that but I'll do what you say... I will not take advantage of her." He swore.

"Good. Now then, you two should be off and we'll handle things from here..."

"Wait does that mean, we don't have to say anything yet to the guild about our relationship?" Wendy soon asked curiously.

"We can say it to them anytime we want.. I just want to have some time with you, Wendy... It's really been awhile since we went on a job together." Natsu spoke, unaware that it made the bluenette to blush yet again from his comment. Even the two Exceeds began covering their mouths out of embarrassment since Natsu wasn't really the type of person who would actually say that.

"Save it for your job together..." Charle nonchalantly asked before finally facing up again towards the group. "So are we going in or not?"

Natsu and Wendy simply smiled at each other with Happy tagging along before looking up to the very same building that brought them all together in one place.

"Let's go..."

Opening the doors of the guild, they already saw the carnage of the guild fights happening right in front of them. Chairs were lifted, bodies were thrown and multiple teeth were launched into almost anywhere. The fight seemed to get more intense every day. Not that it was really important to Natsu now that he had more precious things to do than having his ass kicked in the fight.

Flashing a faint smile towards Wendy, he simply nodded towards her, knowing that he will not join the brawl for now.

"Alright, let's go get our job.."

"Yes!"

Ignoring the chaos around them, the two simply walked over to the Request Board and began scanning the contents to see if there's a suitable job for them to take on together. In the midst of the chaos, Mirajane eventually the two of them and hastily went over to greet them.

"Hello you two.. It's very rare to see you two together in such an early morning." She beamed.

"We're here to take some jobs, Mira. Can you help us?" Natsu pleaded.

"Well, sure. What kind of jobs do you prefer?"

"Hmm. Something that can give us a lot of time to spend together.." He noted.

"Oooh. Something like a date? But with Wendy?" She asked shockingly upon recent knowing the development.

Wendy on the other hand, blushed and remembered that the truth about the two of them has not yet revealed to everyone including the barmaid. With an embarrassed face, Wendy flailed her arms in denial to ward off the suspicious look on the barmaid's face.

"It's not what you think, Mira-san... We just wanted a job that could earn us a lot of money.."

"Oh yeah, that too." Natsu added, not taking heed of his words earlier.

"I see.. And I thought you two were actually going out.. Guess I was wrong." She spoke depressingly.

"In truth, we are already going ou-" Without finishing his statement, Natsu was cupped through his mouth by the bluenette who wore a blushing face. Looking at the weird duo, Mirajane could only tilt her head in confusion as Wendy soon began to whisper towards Natsu's ear, seemingly wanting to remind something.

"I thought we're keeping this a secret for now...?"

"Eh? I thought we could tell them the truth anytime we want, right?"

"Yes but still..." She stopped mid-sentence as she was left to answer him that wholly.

"I still guessed you're not ready yet, huh..." He realized. Wendy simply nodded meekly to which Natsu smiled in the process and patted her head gingerly, causing her to blush.

"Alright... we'll keep it to ourselves then."

Seeing the slight intimate exchange from the two, Mirajane could only narrowed her eyes in suspicion about them though she did not show it to them and kept it to herself just in case she was mistaking something.

"Ahem... So what jobs are you two taking?" She cleared her throat to catch their attention.

They eventually broke up their intimate exchange and began to scan the board one last time as they found the jobs they were looking for. Both stretch out a hand to get it but at the same time, they both chose the same paper request, thereby causing their hands to clash to which both people blushed slightly from it.

"Uh, you take it..."

"It's okay... You got it first..."

"Ooookkkaaaayyyy... It seems that you two finally got what you're looking for so let me get that paper and be on you way.." Mirajane grabbed the paper request and went over to the bar counter to grant the job a permission to be taken in.

It took only a few minutes for her to finish it before going back to the two dragonslayers with a beaming smile and handed out the job request to them.

"Here you go...Good luck!"

"Thanks. Then, we'll be off, Mira." Natsu bid farewell as he and Wendy began to walk outside until the former was unknowingly knocked over by a chair that sent him crashing over to a pile of tables that shocked Wendy in the process.

"What the hell?!" Natsu glared in anger as he emerged from the debris, looking over to the culprit who threw the chair towards him for no reason.

"Yo! Flame-brain... I see you're still alive... We still have a fight left unsettled yesterday. Let's end it here." Gray popped out infront of him as if he was ready to battle him.

For some reason, Natsu's temper seemed to cool off and his enthusiasm in fights suddenly vanished after seeing Gray.

"Sorry but I'll have to pass about that. You can gloat over to your victory to me today. I don't really care about it.." He spoke before grabbing Wendy and went outside to do the job, leaving Gray extremely dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" He couldn't help but ask despite having no one to answer him directly at the sudden turn of events.

Well, of course he would be shocked since Natsu passed a challenge from him so easily. Normally, he would undoubtedly accept it as one but this time, he didn't seem to care at all about it.

Some of the guild members also noticed this odd change from the pink-haired dragonslayer. Among them was Mirajane who was simply pondering her thoughts about the two.

"Hmmm... Maybe I'll have to ask them about something..." She muttered.

Her eyes soon darted over to the two Exceeds coming into view from the outside. One consisting of Happy and the other to be Charle. This might be a good idea to ask if something happened between Natsu and Wendy.

She could be overthinking about it but seeing the changes in Natsu's behavior and closeness to Wendy, she could only think of one possibility.

"Ugh, I can't believe that he left us just for her sake. He could just let us tag along with them. What's wrong about having company?" Happy complained continuously beside his companion who only smiled despite his complaints.

"You must understand. Those two haven't reunited over the past years and it's only natural for Natsu to make up that time for her, don't you think?" Charle explained that left Happy rattled.

"Well, that's true but..."

"Instead of worrying about it, let's just keep to ourselves and make sure that we keep things in order until they get back, alright?" She proposed, leaving the blue Exceed bending his head in depression.

"Aye..."

The two Exceeds went over to the counter and began ordering fish and milk respectively.

"Good morning... I see that Natsu and Wendy aren't with you today..." Mirajane popped out from the behind the counter and handed out their ordered food from her.

"Well, yes... They went on a job somewhere else.. They didn't tell us much about it." Charle spoke before sipping a cup of milk.

"Oh, and they didn't tag you along. Normally, Natsu would bring Happy in any jobs under circumstances. It's just unusual for him to go on a job without him, you know." The barmaid noted, seeing the slightly depressed blue Exceed beside Charle while eating the fish in peace.

"Who knows, he must've been in a hurry to get a job done so it's quite normal..."

"Not likely... I'm surprised he invited Wendy of all people.."

"Hoh, and what of it?" Charle quirked a brow in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing really. He could've gone to Lucy or Erza to get the job done. I was surprised to know that Natsu and Wendy are that close." She concluded, not wanting to provoke the white Exceed.

"Wendy and I happened to be near when he and Happy went to the guild so he decided to invite her for a job together."

"Alone?"

"Yes... Is there a problem?" Charle asked curiously.

"Well if it's Wendy, then I think it would be fine since Natsu tends to break things often in every job." Mirajane stated.

But as the conversation continues, they were abruptly interrupted by Gray who was wearing a pretty confused face for some quite time now ever since being turned down from a fight from his rival. Speaking of wearing, he still had the habit of losing his clothes as he found himself half-naked without any upper clothes to wear on thus leaving him in his trousers.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you something?" The black-haired mage soon spoke out of curiosity at the three.

"What is it?"

"Is there something wrong with Natsu today?"

"No... Nothing in particular.. What makes you say that?" Charle replied.

"Well, he seemed to be more... uhmm, tolerant at things." He blurted out.

"Hmm. I don't think so..." Both Happy and Charle lied.

"Really? I think he's weird... I just can't put it..." He pondered in thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Another familiar voice resounded behind them as both glanced around and saw both Lucy and Erza in their usual clothes in the time of the day.

"Erza?! Lucy!?"

"So what's this about Natsu now? Did he cause any trouble?" Erza asked curiously, seemingly assuming that the matter is probably one of Natsu's shenanigans.

"He didn't cause trouble... He's just seemed so strange today..." Gray explained while pondering in thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's like very happy than usual and radiant if you catch my meaning..."

"That also reminds me, he seemed to be quite in a hurry together with Happy earlier. Where is he now?" Lucy joined in.

"He's on a job with Wendy alone... They probably gonna get back by afternoon." Mirajane answered.

"With Wendy?"

"Alone?"

"That's even odd." A couple of short exclaims and questions was heard within the group as all of them except Mirajane and the two Exceeds were bewildered at the answer.

It didn't take them a few seconds to realize what it meant as Lucy looked over to the two Exceeds peacefully eating at the bar counter, watching the whole scene unfold before them.

"Why aren't you with them?" The celestial spirit mage asked the two felines.

"We're tired so we let them go off on their own for awhile." Charle lied before looking at Happy for support to which he nodded meekly at the statement.

"There's something really strange with you guys.." Lucy noticed it.

There's not even a time for Happy to be bored to go on a job with Natsu once so the statement Charle was probably a lie to hide something though she don't know what it is. They must be hiding something from them.

"I agree. Somehow, seeing Flame-brain act like that makes me wanna think that something really happened to him these past few days.. I haven't seen him fight anyone too." Gray noted, convinced at the sudden change of his rival's behavior.

"Oh, come on... Natsu must be trying hard to change himself. He can't stay like an idiot... What if he wanted to be more mature?" An oblivious Erza came defending the two Exceeds as she viewed Natsu to be a changed man.

In truth, he actually changed but not in the way they would all see it.

Seeing the entire group debating about Natsu, Mirajane simply clapped her hands to catch their attention.

"What if we just ask Natsu about it? He's not gone by a whole day so we could ask him a lot of things later on, right?" She suggested.

"Okay..." Somehow, the whole team seemed to agree from her suggestion which caused both of the Exceeds to sigh.

For some reason, the tension between themselves seemed to have risen just from about Natsu's sudden change. It's good thing that it didn't escalate to the point that they have to monitor Natsu and Wendy from their job right now.

If they found out the truth like that, no doubt it would spark trouble and a bit of explanation for the two.

"Say, what is we tail Natsu and Wendy on the job? Their job is only permitted inside Magnolia so they just got to be around here somewhere." Mirajane proposed an idea that Charle had feared that it would come.

Both Exceeds fell down on the floor while the three members of the team simply got convinced about it.

"Well, it's not a bad idea to tail them but would that mean we're invading their privacy?" Gray reminded.

"Oh, come on now. We've all been friends for a very long time and it would not hurt to see what he's been up to.."

"JUST WAIT A MOMENT THERE!" Charle butted in with a striking voice that caught their attention.

"What is it, Charle?"

"What do you think you're all doing? Are you intending on following those two that far just for knowing such a useless thing?"

"It's not useless, Charle. It's important for us friends of Natsu to know what was troubling him? What if he's experiencing some bad things that we don't know of and he keeps them unto himself and not to us?" Erza guessed.

Wow stop right there... That's just too cautious to assume that he has something like that.

"What do you mean by that? Can't you see he's happy as he is right now?"

"What makes you think that he's happy?" That question stopped Charle from forming any lies to cover up the two.

"Well that's... ... .." She trailed off in thought, not having any measure to counter this question. It just rattled her and it's a hit spot for the to assume that something really happened to the pinkette.

"See... I knew there's something wrong with him today and they won't tell us..." Lucy accused.

"Happy... Help me.." Charle looked over to her blue companion.

"Why can't we just tell them the truth between him and her?" Happy blurted out not before realizing his mistake that caused Charle to glare at him with annoyance.

"HAPPY!"

"What did I just hear?" "

"Truth between who and who?" The team turned over to the Exceeds with suspicious eyes to which both sweated nervously from their heated glares.

Behind them was a scheming barmaid who smirked deviously under her breath as if she found a jackpot... Oh this will be interesting.

"I think it's time for you two to have some explaining to do... Will you two mind?" A very scary voice resounded behind the two Exceeds as their heads turned over to a glowing redhead, seemingly ready to cut them down if they don't get away from here.

"Shall we run?" Charle proposed.

"Good idea..." Happy agreed.

And without a second to waste, Happy and Charle sprouted their wings and flew away from the group in blinding speed before going at the guild doors to escape from the armored knight.

"Hey! They ran away..."

"HHHAAAAAPPPYYYY! ! ! CCCHHHAAARRRLLLEEE! ! !"

"HELP US! NATSU/WENDY! ! !"

...

...

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town. Natsu and Wendy were at a theater to where their clients seemed to be. They waited patiently as both dragonslayers held their hands without letting go while wearing happy faces.

It didn't take long for them to wait as a lady came from the door at the entrance kindly welcomed the two inside.

"Welcome... I'm sorry for making you two wait.. You must be Natsu, the Salamander.." The lady looked over to the pinkette.

"Yeah, that's me."

"And you must be Wendy Marvell, Fairy Tail's Sky Maiden.." She smiled over to the embarrassed bluenette.

"P-Pleased to meet you, Miss..."

"Daisy... My daughter was a huge fan of you, Wendy..." She noted.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, almost every girl wanted to aspire like you since you really are a maiden with a pure heart... I can see why many people respect your elegance, Wendy-san."

"Y-You're overdoing it, Daisy-san..."

"Oh come on now. There's nothing to be ashamed about it. After all, you're a really beautiful young woman..." Daisy commented to which Wendy couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it to which Natsu simply smiled at her and held her hand for support.

"So about the job?"

"Oh yes... I was simply requesting some mages from Fairy Tail to do a little acting..."

"Acting?"

"Well, you see... We're running short on staffs and some of our actors got into an accident and cannot take the role so we decided to seek help from the guild." Daisy explained.

"Wouldn't that be hard for us to memorize the moves in a single day. I mean, if we were to take the actor's roles, we might be able to get the steps and the scripts together." Wendy asked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. The moves and routine are quite simple and we can teach you both about it easily."

"Is that so?"

"Honestly, I was surprised to see that Salamander-sama was actually here to stage an act for us. Normally, you would be taking out extreme jobs." Daisy stated as she looked over to the calm dragonslayer in curiosity.

"I'm not all like that... I also went along because Wendy's in it too."

"Are you two a couple by any chance?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." He bluntly answered.

"NATSU!" Wendy simply wailed out in embarrassment but Daisy could only giggle in delight as she looked at the two with a happy expression.

"So it seemed... I've noticed it since you two were holding hands just by at the door." She teased that got the dragonslayers to slightly blush.

"Since when?"

"Just yesterday..."

"Natsu! I told you to keep it a secret!" Again, the lady simply giggled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Wendy-chan. Love is really a good thing and I think you two both look perfect together." She commented.

The two didn't answer as they simply bowed their heads in embarrassment from the smiling lady. A moment of silence went over to the three of them until Daisy spoke up.

"I guess, we'll leave it like that... Right now, I wanted you two to prepare yourselves..."

"What are our roles, Daisy-san?"

She pondered for a bit before looking at the bluenette with expectant eyes.

"You two are gonna play the role of the prince and the princess."

..

* * *

 _ **After a few hours... ...**_

Wendy straddled along the backstage as she was preparing herself on the next scene to play out her role as the princess of the story. The practice wasn't that hard and the steps were simple to be easily memorized. It's been a couple minutes since the theater had started. Daisy was merrily announcing the audience about the starring cast and resulted with many people wanting to watch the entire show.

It was a simple romance show where the prince fights his way through thick and thin and save the princess from a secluded place.

But this time, she must take it seriously since the role of the prince was none other than Natsu.

"Nice work out there, Wendy-chan..." Daisy appeared from the backstage as she greeted the bluenette with a smile. The sky dragonslayer was simply wearing a skyblue dress with glitters seen around it. Long-sleeved gloves are seen in her hands and a small crystal tiara was situated above her hair which was completely cascaded down to her back like that of Erza though with some fixes to make her hair more silky.

"Thank you... Daisy-san.." She replied.

"Are you still enjoying the whole show.. I'm really sorry that you and Natsu had to do this kind of thing. I wonder if he's really okay up there." She peeked around the sides and saw Natsu eventually acting normal as he his before drawing a prop sword from his hilt and began to act.

"I'm really surprised, you know.." The brown-haired lady commented as she looked continuously at the stage.

"What is?"

"For Natsu-san to act naturally at this. Being the fiery mage he is, it's just seemed to strange for him to be acting like a noble prince on stage."

"To be honest, I find it strange too for him to do it. Last time he did an acting... Well, let's just say it didn't turn out pretty well that time." She reminisced about a certain past back when she first joined the guild.

"Is that so? He seemed to be doing it very well."

Without warning, a caller soon shouted from above as she began to signal the people from the backstage.

"Wendy-san.. You're up!" With that said, the bluenette stood up from the bench and prepared herself for the last part of the show.

"I better get going... See you around, Daisy-san." Wendy bid farewell as she began to walk through the entrance to show herself at the stage.

"Okay... Good luck kissing the prince." She teased but that statement got Wendy shocked.

"Wait, what are you saying?!" She suddenly stuttered and blushed upon hearing that part from Daisy.

But before she could even reply, Daisy had already went into a corner and the stage had began to call her attention. She was never informed about the part of kissing the prince in the stage. It would seemed that Daisy had planned this all along and she fell into it.

Without giving her time to process everything. She was pushed into stage as the spotlight followed her figure and the crowd were seemingly looking at her with anticipation. Several of them were people who were a big fan of her and and couldn't help but squeal in delight upon seeing her up close and wearing such an elegant dress.

"And so, the struggle begins..." The chorus of the narrator begins to play out as Natsu on the other side began to draw his sword to slice his way through the thick bushes towards her.

The platform she was standing begins to rise as the background changes into a tower where she was located.

"He struggled to the very end... For every opportunity to meet her once more. Gallantly fighting to save her from her loneliness..." The crowd cheered loudly from their seats as the climax of the story begins to unfold.

With a signal, Natsu acted out his performance as he gracefully jumped from thorns and slashed his way through with a little flame imbued on his prop sword to melt the obstacles.

Wendy was left to stare in awe at the pinkette as he made his way towards the tower as if he was trying to save her. Suddenly, she shook off her thought as she looked over to he backstage and saw Daisy with anticipated eyes as if she was waiting to see the kiss to happen.

"Mind if I get in?" Natsu's voice soon rang into her ears as she turned back to the stage and saw Natsu near her face who seemingly climbed his way up to the tower to meet her.

"N-Natsu?!"

"It seems we're reaching to the final stage..."

"At last... the prince held on to his promise..." The narration continued as Natsu held out a hand towards her.

"Let's give it all out best, Wendy." Natsu spoke happily as he grabbed her hand gently and held together as the platform descends from the stage and into the floor with the rest of the cast coming into view.

The show is finally reaching its end.

"And so... both the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." A spotlight soon pointed itself towards the two and the crowd were on their feet cheering merrily at them.

"So for the finale... The prince and the princess shall kiss." The long awaited act is finally announced as Natsu and Wendy were left to stare towards each other with blushing faces.

Both the crowd and the members of the cast were expecting the kiss as eyes were focused on the two dragonslayers. Wendy on the other hand, was bushing madly from the situation. Never in her life she had to kiss Natsu in front of many people but when she looked at the Natsu, he seemed to be fine with it.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"May I?"

"Sure... We're girl's friends and boy's friends now, remember?" He simply smiled to which made Wendy glad.

Closing both their eyes, Wendy slowly leaned over to Natsu and softly planted a peck on his cheek to end the finale. A collective of squeals and shouts resounded from the theater as both Natsu and Wendy finished their final act of the story though except for Daisy who became slightly depressed that it was not exactly the kiss the she wanted to portray her to him.

Nevertheless, the show went well and the job was fully carried out.

..

..

..

"Here's the reward as promised. Once again, thank you for helping us make the theater go well with the audience." Daisy handed out a medium pouch of jewels to the table to which the two simply took it and thanked her in return.

"Thanks. We also learned something about the job too." Natsu beamed.

"I'm very glad." She smiled before looking at Wendy once again.

"Wendy..." She spoke.

"Y-Yes... Daisy-san."

"Thank you for everything... I'm sure Natsu-san is lucky to have someone like you. You take care of each other, okay?" She reminded.

"Sure... I always protect Wendy. I won't let anyone hurt her." Natsu swore.

"That's good man. I'm sure I can count you on that..." The brown-haired lady smiled in delight.

It was starting to move up to the afternoon as the sun begins to set from the west, giving off a yellow and orange streak of light throughout the sky as the two dragonslayers finally finished their job and began their way back towards the guild to inform everyone.

"That was fun..." Natsu beamed before stretching out his arms from today's acting. After all, today's job was definitely new to him.

"Indeed." Wendy agreed.

"You know, you can keep the all the reward since you worked hard for it. I don't mind." He suddenly asked, prompting her to look at him with confusion.

"We both worked hard for it. We can share it."

"Nah, I insist."

"Nope. We should divide our rewards since we finished this together, right?"

"Come on, Wendy. It's fine really. I had a lot of jewels back at the house." Both sides keep exchanging words until-

"As your girlfriend, I must also take care of you!" Wendy shouted not before realizing her mistake that caused her face to rise up in embarrassment and quickly turned away from him to cool herself.

"T-That wasn't on purpose... I swear!" She tried to reason but Natsu could only chuckle at her.

"What's wrong with that? It has a nice ring to it." He flashed his signature toothy grin that even made her blush more.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yup..." He paused before looking up to the sky.

"You know, Wendy... I always wondered about our parents. About how they're doing, where are they now, or are they still watching us even though we're apart from them?" His face soon turned solemn as his memories with his foster dragon resurfaced just now and the feeling of insecurity was felt by Wendy also.

They both experienced the same thing as they were both left behind by their parents without saying much of a word. Left to fend for themselves in the outside world, they separately found themselves to call home. Though one fated meeting would actually reunite them once more and be together.

Dropping off the bag of jewels, Wendy slowly wrapped Natsu around with her soft arms as she embraced her from behind with her eyes closed and content.

"Even though, we're far away from them. Even though we can't see them today or even tomorrow, we always have them right here in our hearts. I always believed that Grandine was watching over us, listening to my prayers and even guided through training even though she's not here. You could always feel them beside you, Natsu. Igneel is watching too." She softly stroked his pink locks as the heat of his body clasped within hers, giving her a sense of comfort and safety from anything.

"I also believed that Igneel is right here with me. Helping me during my fights and telling not to give up." Natsu noted.

"Then it's fine, right? There's always something that ties us together with them. Our bonds."

That's right... Their memories and times they spent together with the people they cared and loved are kept and remembered throughout those years. The loving care they experienced with their parents are never forgotten. That alone connects them with each other even though they were far away.

"You're right... I'm sure they're watching over us. With you here, I feel content at everything." Natsu returned the embrace as he hugged her slowly with his firm hands and stayed like that for a few moments before giving each other another passionate kiss.

They broke up their embrace as they finished they kiss and suddenly, Wendy felt a shiver running throughout her spine as the cold breeze of air swept past them in just seconds. At the same time, she felt a warm clothing being wrapped around her neck as Natsu shared his scaly scarf with her, thus entangling their heads together in the process.

Wendy was left dumbfounded before blushing slightly as Natsu shared his precious scarf with her to battle the cold.

"All better?"

"Yes..." She faintly smiled to which the pinkette responded with the same expression before resuming their way back to the guild to finish the job.

They walked slowly down the road leading to the guild while holding hands together. All seemed going well until a certain distressed sound was soon heard from the distance as both dragonslayers recognized the distressed voices coming towards them. Their eyes soon widen in surprise as they saw Charle and Happy trying to run away from the group of people seemingly chasing them.

The Exceeds were delighted to see their dragonslayers and could only fly towards them for safety.

"NATSU/WENDY!" They crashed themselves into their chests as both were terrified from what was chasing them earlier.

"Happy? Whats going on?"

"Natsu, save us. Erza's gonna kill us!" He whined before feeling a cold shiver of fright as the sound of rumbling footsteps was heard from afar and Natsu and Wendy could not help but widen their eyes in confusion upon seeing the rest of their team trying to make their way towards them.

The group on the other hand, eventually saw the two members of their team and simply tried to make their way towards them with glaring eyes.

"NATSU! WENDY!" Erza shouted but was shock to find the pinkette wrapping around his scarf unto Wendy's neck as if they were some sort of lovers.

"You got a lot of explaining to do... Just what are you doing to Wendy?!" Lucy demanded.

"Oi, Flame-brain. Fight me!" Gray noted, not really wanting to find the truth about the two. He just wanted to cause trouble and beat the crap out of his rival for ignoring him the whole day.

"Hey guys.." Natsu could only pass a wave as the three simply glowered at him with suspicion.

"Natsu! What are you doing to Wendy?" Erza again asked upon noticing the two them wrapped on the same scarf on their necks. She was surprised to see that Natsu would actually do this kind of thing.

"Keeping her out in the cold that's why..."

"What we meant is that why are you two so close together? I haven't seen you two much lately since yesterday. Mind telling us what are you two hiding?" Lucy butted in.

"Wendy and I are going out..." Natsu blurted out which caused the two Exceeds to facepalm and Wendy to blush.

As if that statement came inside their mind that easily, the three were simply dumbfounded at that part and could not help but ask for confirmation.

"You two... uhh... what?"

"We're going out. Wendy is my girl's friend now." Even though some words are very vague to them, it was easily understood just from seeing how they interact with each other and blushing faces they were having.

And in just like that, the three members of their team screamed out from the top of their voice.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! ! ! !" Both Erza and Lucy blushed madly upon knowing the truth about them while Gray simply fell down to the floor unconscious, unable to accept the fact that his rival had managed to get himself a girlfriend.

Well, of course they would be shocked. Natsu, the most densest and clueless person about love finally found himself how to love a person dearly with his own heart.

But of course, he still wouldn't be safe as he was grabbed forcefully by a blushing scarlet knight whose face was full of red color, unable to keep herself composed despite her actions.

"W-W-What are you talking about? Y-You're going out with her? Since when?"

"Yesterday..."

"Did you do those s-shameless things on her?!"

"Erza, you're going a bit too far!" Lucy could not help but sweatdrop at the topic. She knew that the redhead were asking questions that originally came from her smut novels and she knew that Natsu was far too innocent to know such a thing.

Well, not yet anyway but still-

Wendy was starting to get worried as Natsu was forced to be asked with pressing questions about their relationship and decided to intervene by grabbing Natsu away from the scarlet knight.

"What he said was true everyone... Natsu and I were g-g-g-going out! So please understand." She defended while stuttering in between words since she was still not used in declaring her relationship in front of her friends.

"Wendy..." Everyone seemed to understand her declaration as she said with finality.

"So I was right.. You and Natsu are going out..." A familiar voice resounded from the behind the group, prompting them to turn around and saw Mirajane coming into view with a smile on her face.

"Mira!" They all exclaimed.

"So Wendy, is this the boy you've been talking about all those years?" She asked while looking at Natsu.

"Wai-Wait... You knew about that?"

"Well, no but I've heard one time when you mentioned it in your dreams."

"So that's the case..."

A moment of silence soon took over to the atmosphere before Mirajane decided to speak again towards Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah..."

"Aren't you happy now that you've finally reunited with girl you love all these years?" Hearing that question, the three widen their eyes in shock for hearing such a statement.

"Reunited?"

"To whom?"

Both Lucy and Gray asked in bewilderment.

"Of course, I am... Why would I be not happy with her? Wendy deserves much as this for holding on to that promise we made." Hearing that from the pinkette, Mirajane could only smiled in content.

"I see you've changed, Natsu." She muttered.

"Thanks, Mira." Despite the confusion around them, Wendy and Natsu could only smile at each other together with their own Exceeds. Erza, Lucy and Gray could only watch the group completely dumbfounded.

"What the hell's happening?"

"Come on now. We don't want to interrupt their good time together... It's best for us to leave them and hear them out once they get back to the guild." Mirajane proposed before motioning herself to push the others away and lead them back to the guild.

"B-But-" Erza tried to intervene but the barmaid had already pushed them out of the way.

She glanced back at them one last time and winked happily towards them to which the two had no idea of what she meant but it serves both a good thing now that their three friends are out of the way, leaving both of them and their Exceeds alone in the streets.

"Mira is just so amazing.." Happy remarked.

"I don't know what would happen if she didn't intervene."

"Well, I guess that settles it. We just need to get back to the guild and tell everyone about it... Are you ready, Wendy?" Natsu proposed.

The three simply looked at the bluenette in curiosity as she held her hand tight into Natsu's hand before looking back at them with a cute smile.

"Okay... Let's tell them."

Holding out her hand once more, they both resumed their way together with the Exceeds who followed them back. With the scarf still wrapped around between them, Natsu and Wendy could not care less about how they were close to each other. But it's all that matters now, everything has really changed between them. And they were glad that it ended like this. They both loved each other and will continue until they reunited with their own parents in the future.

The shining twilight shone towards them as the two figures walked endlessly to the path with smiles on their faces. A memory that they will not soon forget but will treasure throughout their lives as this was the most memorable thing in their entire lives.

They will never forget this. They will never forget this moment that had actually made them to realize their feelings.

That is why. They will continue on to the path holding on to each other without letting go.

..

* * *

 _ **Several years later... ...**_

"Come on, are we still going all through this?" Natsu whined as he found himself getting prepared by Happy and the two Strauss siblings with his tuxedo. Apparently, he was in the middle of torture since he doesn't want any of the clothes for the occasion.

"Can't we just skip to the next part? I don't really care of how I wear this..." He grunted but was quickly reprimanded by Lisanna.

"No no no. You can't do that? If you're in the middle of something like this then you should dress more beautifully than your normal clothes."

"Come on, it's just one occasion. It'll be over after a few hours, right?"

"Muuooo... Just settle down and we'll get this done... What will Wendy say if you're not properly dressed with your wedding? Lisanna spoke.

Natsu pouted and had no choice but to comply as Happy and Mirajane began to fix his clothes.

"This is really the most memorable day of your lives. I'm so proud of you.." Mirajane remarked.

"Thanks, Mira but do we really have to go through this?"

"Of course, even Wendy will be properly dressed so I'm sure you'll be stunned if you saw her today." Hearing her name, Natsu hastily stood up from his seat.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her around yet.."

"She's still preparing herself along with the others. Right now, you'll have to be the first one to make it the cathedral. A groom must always be punctual in time before the bride arrives and take her hand towards the altar."

"Who cares about the altar... We'll just have to kiss in front of everybody, right?" The three could only facepalm. This oblivious side of his still never got out of him. Well they guess that it was really a part of him that will always remind them of their lovable idiotic dragonslayer.

"Oh, I still got something to do... I'll leave the rest to you, Lisanna." Mirajane stood as she looked over to the clock and began running outside the changing room.

"Where is she going?"

"Says she got something to do before the start of the wedding so I'll just have to finish things from up here and we'll be on our way."

"Okay..." He replied briefly before patiently waiting for her to finish their preparation.

"So the father is finally graduating..." She suddenly spoke, catching Natsu's attention as he looked back at her with confusion.

"You think so?"

"Yes... You've really changed a lot, Natsu. You seemed more mature than the years I spent with you."

"Aye! Though I hated the part of him changing in many ways, it was a very good thing that he finally got out from his stupidity." Happy commented.

"Hey!" Once again, a small ruckus between partners erupted briefly to which Lisanna could only chuckle at the sight.

"Well then, now that we're done. Let's get to the cathedral and wait for Wendy there. Everyone is already waiting for you two." She suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go."

With that said, Natsu and the two walked out from the room and began their way towards Cardia Cathedral which was decorated due to the special occasion happening right now. Lots of townspeople also attended to this event and the hall was incredibly filled with many visitors wanting to attend to this wedding.

They both arrived in front of the cathedral with nervousness except for Lisanna.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Aye." The two agreed.

Opening the doors slowly, the three soon found the entire room filled with people wearing formal clothes for the occasion. There were music everywhere, food stalls in each corner and some familiar faces that are conversing with the others, patiently waiting for the two to attend the ceremony.

"Hoh, the Salamander is here." Gajeel chuckled upon seeing his fellow dragonslayer.

"Yo! Ironstick!"

"Are you lookin' for a fight?"

"No..." He adamantly refused to which Gajeel simply returned with a chuckle.

"Don't go denying just yet.. I'll kick your ass once this event is over." He warned.

"Bring it on." Natsu smiled but the two both knew each other so they simply shrugged it off with a small laugh and eventually began to talk. The others soon surround themselves at Natsu and began to ask questions about his relationship.

Lisanna and Happy were simply standing over to the corner, watching Natsu talk cheerily towards his friends with a happy smile. This the first time they actually see him converse with the other guild mates with a smile without punching them in the process.

I guess he wanted to carry out the wedding to be good and memorable.

"Ne, Happy." Lisanna soon spoke out of the blue.

"What is it, Lisanna?"

"Take care of him okay?" At first Happy was confused but understood her afterwards and simply gave her his trademark grin.

"Aye. Leave it to me!" The white-haired girl simply nodded.

After a couple of minutes, the sound of bells soon rang and the arrival of the bride was soon imminent. The guests lay onto their seat waiting as the sound of the organ began to play from the background. Natsu waited along the right side as the doors opened, revealing a beautiful young woman wearing a white gown with glitters wrapped round it. Her silky blue hair swayed gracefully in every step she takes. In her hands she wore a pair of white long-sleeved gloves with the left holding unto a bouquet of roses while the other, holding unto a formally dressed Makarov as he leads her towards the altar.

Asuka led through the aisle first as the flower girl, throwing off bouquets of roses from the carpet as she led the two towards the altar. Several of their own friends are seen at the first row of the seats, waiting expectantly at the bride.

Everyone stared in awe as Wendy went passed by them with a smile before looking at Natsu who was waiting for her by the altar.

"This is your big day, Wendy... Are you ready?" Makarov soon asked.

"I'm ready..."

"I'm proud of you two." With one last statement, the guildmaster eventually let go as Wendy soon made her way towards the altar together with Natsu and faced the priest. At the same time the music also died down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered today for this memorable day as these two souls have bonded together for the holy matrimony. If there is anyone who would object to this union; speak now or forever hold his peace."

...

...

...

"Then we shall proceed in exchanging their vows. Do you Natsu Dragneel, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Of course." He smiled though his reply caught many facepalm throughout the aisle but the ceremony still continued. Finally the priest looked over the blue-haired woman with anticipation.

"And do you, Wendy Marvell, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Wendy looked at Natsu with a smile before accepting.

"I do..."

"Then I shall present you the symbols of your unending love and bond." Soon two rings were presented at the side as both dragonslayers slowly put them together in accordance to their eternal love.

"As witness to the gods above. I, now present you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." Finishing the last statement, Natsu soon slowly leaned closer towards Wendy and eventually kissed her on the lips softly that soon erupted into a huge cheer as the guests inside soon celebrated.

They broke up their kiss and looked to their friends as some are shedding tears, seemingly proud of the two while some are smiling in content as the two eventually carried out their vows and finally became husband and wife.

Wendy looked over to Natsu once again.

"I love you, Natsu." She smiled.

"I love you too, Wendy." He proceeds to reach for another kiss to which she welcomed it and finally made their wishes come true.

Whatever lies in front of them, they would face it together and overcome it. Their hearts are finally united as one with each of them loving each other dearly from the bottom of their hearts. Their lives will soon change though not in a bad way but rather in a good sense that our two dragonslayers will be together foerever.

Above the skies of Magnolia was two ethereal forms of dragons, looking downward to the ground below. Though vague, both simply smiled in content as they soon looked at each other, proud at their children and finally disappeared into thin air, forever guiding the two wherever they are.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it guys. The end of the Maiden and the Dragon. I wasn't sure about the wedding part since I don't have clue of how weddings actually operate so I decided to make one try at this. Hopefully, it would be enough to give the story a very satisfying end.**

 **Of course, I won't be stopping just right here. There's still lots of stories to come and I can't wait to publish them in the future. :)**

 **Well, that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot story.**

 **I'll see you all guys later. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


End file.
